I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives
by Fantasmic-Bolt-Z
Summary: Its been 2 weeks since Platinum's death,and Kyoko tries to give the best to her newborn daughter,Rosalie. Soon,Gwen,a member of the Akikou! Chikara Yuuki group,finds the truth. Kyoko then tries to fight her way out of the battle,but fails. Will the legend repeat? Or will Platinum actually defeat Titanium in the final battle?
1. Akikou! Chikara Yuuki!

**Hey Guys! NEW STORY!**

**I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives! Oh my god!xD**

**So i got the results for The Poll,and im going to tell u later!**

**Well Anyway,This story is going to be the final story of the trilogy. So I hoped you guys liked the last two,and i hope you like this one.**

**SO ON WITH THE STORY!xD**

**Disclaimer:I do not Own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! Or RowdyRuff Boys Z. I only own Kyoko,Bat,Chase,and the rest that were/are in the the trilogy. **

* * *

**Prologue**

**Akikou! Chikara Yuuki!**

_It started after the battle of Titanium and Platinum. Titanium thought Platinum was defeated,dead. _

_Platinum was left on the ground,a blood pool surrounding her. She couldn't believe it,Her worst enemy,defeated,beaten. She couldn't move,she was numb._

_"Oh Iron... Tungsten... Beryllium... Calcium.."Platinum spoke in a raspy voice. "If you were here... You could've been unstoppable.. Us.. We could've defeated Titanium.. And take back what was rightfully ours..."_

_"We know too... Do you have the key.?"Iron replied in Platinum's mind._

_"Yes... Titanium defeated me with it,and now,i'll use it to bring you guys back.."Platinum said as she raised the key up slowly. The key glowed,making Platinum smile a bit._

_"Ah... Iron... Tungsten... Beryllium... Calcium... You're here..."Platinum said softly._

_"Yes,we're here."Tungsten smirked._

_"Finally,Platinum,you brought us back from the dead... You saved us.. Now,it's time for a little revenge."Calcium smirked as well as he cracked his knuckles._

_Iron smirked,and they looked off at what was now Tokyo._

Its been 2 weeks since Platinum was defeated by Titanium and Steel. Meanwhile,Titanium gained new members on her team,Alluminum,Vibranium,and Potassium— Together,they form a new alliance of robots,called Akikou! Chikara Yuuki! They worked on secret missions for the government in the USA,and they help with enemy threats. But every once in a while,Titanium joins her friends as Kyoko,to fight against evil.

First of All Members,Titanium. To the Public,she's known as Legend Fighting Akikou Chikara Yuuki Member Titanium. Her identity is known as Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada. She currently is superhero Fantasmic Bolt,and Legend Titanium. She gained the powers from her mother,since she got killed while her father was murdered. Titanium is the first known superhero Robot,and now she's the leader of the group.

Second Member,Steel. Everyone knows him as Legend Fighting Aikikou Chikara Yuuki Steel. To the public,people know him as Chase Russo—only few know him as Nobuyuki Rin. He is the only boy member on the team—He is the professional one in the group,but sometimes breaks down when the rest are acting lazy. He gained the powers from his father,but when his mother gave birth,she transformed into a robot as well.

Third Member—Alluminum. To her family and closest friends and teammates,shes known as Neru Yamashita,but to the public she's known as Angel Martinez or Legend Fighting Akikou Chikara Yuuki Alluminum. She gained her powers when her mother gave birth. She is the third member of the team. She's smart when it comes to plans but needs to advance in her fighting tasks.

Fourth Member—Vibranium. In her family and close friends,she's Yuka Narashima—At school,Devi Young. She's the hyper one on the team,but she's tough when she needs to be. She gained the powers when her mother got killed. She's the fourth member of the team. She's fast but not very good at figuring out codes or passwords.

Fifth and Final Member—Potassium. To her family,she's Chinatsu Ishikawa—At school,she's Gwen Rogers. Potassium is very ignorant at times,but she's very good at tasks when she's asked to do them. She usually critizes Titanium at being leader but they are still good friends. The team usually calls her the "ninja" of the group. She gained her powers when she watched her mother die and almost killing her father.

_"Huff Huff," _A girl ran as she sped toward an alleyway.

"Haha,Looks like we got her boys!"shouted a man in his late 20's.

"Please leave me alone!"Shouted the girl in her early 20's.

"No way Sexy."The man said.

"She said leave her alone."said a voice. The man turned around to see a girl with blonde hair that was tied up in a side ponytail. She smirked as she stood in front of the man.

"What are you doing here girl? mind you're own buisness."The man replied. The girl stepped in front of the woman. "Again i repeat—Leave now."The girl said firmly.

"Move kid."The man said as he pushed the girl away. The girl fell to the floor. She glared at him with angry eyes as she stood back up,dusting herself. She smirked as her eyes began to grow cold darkness.

"You shouldn't have done that."The girl said in a angry tone. The man was pushed to the wall by the girl as she punched his gut. she grabbed his shirt and spinned him around and then threw him to the ground. He tried to stand up but she punched him back down. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and spoke,"NEXT TIME. LISTEN. BE WISE AND REMEMBER."The girl said as she dropped him and she walked off.

The cops soon arrived and she walked off into the darkness. "Potassium."Someone in the speaker of her earpiece said."Where have you been?"

"I'm fine. just had to do a bit of buisness in the alleyway by the gym. Why?"The girl known as Potassium said. Her orange eyes glowed in the dark as she talked in the earpiece.

"Titanium is looking for you. Its time for training."The voice replied in to the earpiece.

"No offense,but why do we have to train? There's no big threat near us or trying to hurt us or the citizens of Tokyo."Potassium replied as she untied her side ponytail.

"Titanium thinks its still important to Train. You never know. There might be a threat waiting for us to slack off and then attack."The voice responded.

"Calm down Chase,You just need to calm down a bit. No person is going to mess with us remember? We're robots. So calm your chiz alright?"Potassium sighed.

"Alright, just head back to the hideout right now."The voice also known as Chase,said.

"Whatever."Potassium said as she walked off.

Meanwhile,Titanium,a teenage girl waited impatiently for her teammate to come. "Potassium always slacks off! I swear when she comes!"Titanium complained.

"Titanium calm down,Potassium is always like this. Each of us has our way."Alluminum said with a grin.

"I guess you're right."Titanium sighed. She turned to the rest of her team and smiled. "okay guys! I guess we need to train without Potassium then."

"Hey Kyoko!"Shouted a voice. Titanium,also known as Kyoko,turned around to see the rest of her friends:Momoko,Miyako,Kaoru,Nexa,Naman,Hikari,Hisashi,and Hiroshi,and her brothers and sisters:Amaya,Miku,Yumiko,Kaito,Riku,Shiro,and Juro.

"Whats up?"She asked with a bit of worry.

"Do you want to go to somewhere tomorrow? We can go to an amusement park."Hiroshi asked.

"S...Sure.."Kyoko trailed off. She felt her forehead as she began to lose sight. Soon she began to lose control and began to fall. Hiroshi ran to her and catched her. "Are you alright?"Hiroshi asked as he helped Kyoko up.

"Y..Yeah..totally.."Kyoko said as she tried to stand up. She then fell back into Hiroshi's arms again.

"Um,i don't think you are Kyoko. Maybe because you're tired from training too much."Hiroshi pointed out.

"She hasn't been training at all today Hiroshi. She's been eating alot tho."Yuka replied with a worried look.

"Eating? Why would she be eating a lot of food? Unless she has a big appitite."Kaito said as he looked at Kyoko.

"She's been eating alot of food lately along with water,but no training."Chase added.

"Its pretty Obivious Though. Kyoko's Pregnant."Potassium said as she laid against the wall.

"WHAT?"The team exclaimed—Some with rage,some with surprise,and some shock.

"YOU GOT OUR LITTLE SISTER PREGNANT?!"The ruffs shouted as they surrounded Hiroshi.

"Oh boy."Momoko sweatdropped.

"We don't know for sure Guys!"Alluminum explained."Let's just calm down and ask the Professor and Professor Matroda to examine her."

Kaito growled as he released Hiroshi. The team took Kyoko to the Professor and Professor Matroda to check.

"What is all the commotion? Why are the Ruffs eyeing Hiroshi angrily?"Ken asked as he pointed to the ruffs eyeing Hiroshi. Hiroshi sweatdropped and chuckled nervously.

"Ken,Can you get the Professor and Professor Matroda? We need to ask them something."Nexa asked Ken. Ken nodded as he went to go get the professor.

"This is all your fault Hiroshi. This wouldn't have happened to Kyoko if you didn't get her pregnant."Riku said with anger.

"Boys calm down,"Kaoru said,"Okay i admit Hiroshi is in trouble for that,but still! Kyoko is 16 now."

"It still doesn't matter!"Shiro said as he eyed Hiroshi.

"What's the problem?"Professor Matroda asked. The Professor felt Kyoko's forehead as Miyako explained.

"So you're saying Kyoko might be possibly Pregnant?"The Professor asked Them.

"Its pretty obivious Professor."Potassium said.

"How can you tell,Potassium?"asked Professor Matroda.

Potassium sighed as she went to Kyoko. "Its pretty Obivious. When A Species like her gets pregnant,she craves food and water when she's not even hungry. The eyes,they change to a different color,and furthermore,they act totally different. Kyoko showed all those signs."Potassium explained.

"Lets check her,just in case."The Professor sighed as he and the Professor Matroda took Kyoko to the examine room.

"When did this happen Hiroshi?"Hikari asked with a bit of angry in her voice.

"U-Um... A-After N-Naman got hurt That day P-Professor Matroda got hurt as well."Hiroshi said softly as his bangs covered his eyes.

"YOU IDIOT YOU COULD'VE WAITED TIL KYOKO WAS 18!"Hikari shouted in his face.

"Hikari-chan,calm down,At least Platinum is defeated and Kyoko can live the life as a young teenage Mother."Hisashi smiled weakly.

"This isn't Teen Mom Hisashi."Hikari said firmly."Kyoko can't take care of a child while you guys are BOTH superheroes. It can put the kid in danger if the enemy finds out."

"Hikari got a point Hiroshi."Ken said.

Hiroshi's bangs hid his eyes. He stood silent there for a moment. Everything was completely silent til The Professor and Professor Matroda came back with Kyoko.

Kyoko was still asleep. The Professor and Professor Matroda both looked at Hiroshi. "Kyoko is Pregnant."


	2. Pregnant

**Hey Guys! Did you guys like the prologue? Well i hope you did!**

**Last time on I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives,Kyoko is pregnant! Oh no! Hiroshi is in big trouble now!**

**Let's continue on!**

**Disclaimer:I do not Own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! Or RowdyRuff Boys Z. I only own Kyoko,Bat,Chase,and the rest that were/are in the the trilogy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Pregnant**

Kyoko merely opened her eyes as she felt her forehead. "W..What happened?"she groaned. She got up as she saw the team looking at her. "Kyoko."Kaito said firmly.

"What?"Kyoko asked softly.

"WHY DID HIROSHI GET YOU PREGNANT?"Butch asked with rage.

"He what?!"Kyoko asked as she looked at Hiroshi. Hiroshi still had his bangs covering his eyes. "H-Hiroshi..."

Hiroshi stood up,his bangs still covering his navy blue eyes,and he walked outside and flew off.

"Hiroshi! Wait!"Kyoko cried as she ran after her and flew off.

The team stood silent as they watched the navy blue streaks disappear into the distance.

Meanwhile Kyoko kept pursuing Hiroshi toward the forest. "HIROSHI! Wait up!"Kyoko shouted as she grabbed Hiroshi's shirt. Hiroshi lost control and they crashed to the ground. Hiroshi groaned as he felt his head. "Why did you follow me here?"Hiroshi asked buntly.

"I followed you here cause i'm wondering why you left."Kyoko said as she felt her head.

"I left because...because i got you pregnant."Hiroshi replied softly.

Kyoko looked at him with a bit of concern. "H-Hiroshi.. It doesn't matter if you got me—"

"It does matter Kyoko. You're sixteen,for crying out loud! Besides,I think you should abort the kid."Hiroshi said softly.

"WHAT?"Kyoko exclaimed."A-Are you crazy?! How come you don't want to keep the kid?"

"B-Because... I don't want one.."Hiroshi stuttered. Kyoko gasped slightly. She looked at Hiroshi with tearful eyes. "H-Hiroshi,what is wrong with you?!"Kyoko asked.

Hiroshi didn't respond. Kyoko wiped her tears away—She needed to leave. "Fine! I guess i'll have this kid by myself. With or without you!"Kyoko shouted.

Kyoko ran and flew off. "I'm Sorry Kyoko-chan... I-I L-Love you..."Hiroshi whispered.

As Kyoko flew,she began to feel weird—strange. She held her stomach as she flew—trying to gain composure,but with no avail. She groaned and then felt like falling. She did. She fell to the ground.

Meanwhile,Hiroshi walked back to the hideout. His bangs were still covering his eyes as he walked back up the stairs.

"Hey Hiroshi!"Momoko shouted. Hiroshi looked at her and saw worry in her eyes. "What's up?"he asked.

"Have you seen Kyoko-san?"Momoko asked. Hiroshi flinched at those words."She hasn't come back since she's been looking for you."

"She hasn't?"Hiroshi asked.

Momoko merely nodded."Damn! Kyoko won't anwser her damn compact!"Butch shouted.

Hiroshi looked at the monitor. Kyoko is no where in sight.

* * *

_Tap Tap. Little Kyoko walked in the forest,slowly. "T-They... They killed Mom and Dad.. In front of me... W-Why?"Kyoko cried. "W-Why?"_

_Kyoko silently walked. "M-My Brothers... My sisters... T-They told me to run... They told me to run because a crazy lady was going to adopt us... Hurt us... Abuse us..."_

_"Come here little girl.."She heard inside her head. "W-Who's there?"Kyoko asked full of fear. She looked around but saw no one,but in her mind,voices kept calling and whispering her name._

_"L-Leave Me Alone! P-Please!"Kyoko stuttered as the voices got louder and louder. _

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"Kyoko screamed as she ran off. She ran across the street—But didn't notice the truck strolling towards her. The beep and the lights Made her eyes widen._

"ARGHH!"Kyoko screamed as she woke up. She felt her forehead as she realized she has fallen. She sighed in relief as she noticed her stomach was no damage,which means no damage to the baby.

"W-Where am i?"she stuttered. She groaned as a sharp pain went to her stomach. "M-My Stomach... I-It hurts.."

She tried to regain her strength,but couldn't. "I-I Need Hiroshi.."she said softly.

She groaned as more pain went to stomach. She looked down to notice it was getting a little bit bigger. "I-Is this suspose to happen?"she asked.

She then heard rumbling. Arising from the ground,came The Ganggreen Gang,Princess,and Mojo.

"MOJO! Its time to rule the world!"Mojo shouted at his robot began to destroy buildings.

Kyoko stood up,her legs a little wobbly,and flew off to fight Mojo,Princess,and The GangGreen Gang.

"Whats up Titanium?! Haha! You'll never defeat us!"Princess shouted.

"Think again Princess! You guys may have big machines and weapons,but all i have is my powers and i can defeat you with that!"Kyoko replied.

"Really because to me—You've been getting lazy,look at that stomach! its huge!"The GangGreen Leader,Ace smirked.

"Its obivious that her boyfriend fucked her! I mean seriously? She's the kind of girl that would let that!"Princess shouted with a smirk.

Kyoko's face turned red as a sign of Rage,Anger. "THATS IT!"Kyoko shouted as she transformed. "TITANIUM!"

She appeared in her blue uniform. "Bring it on Princess! You messed with the wrong girl!"Kyoko shouted as her helmet transformed.

"fine then! Mojo! GangGreen Gang! Attack!"Princess shouted as the villians attacked her.

She smirked as she watched the powerful blasts came toward her. Her bangs covered her eyes. Suddenly a shield surrounded her as she said,"Distortion."

The attacks were blocked by the shield as Kyoko smirked. Princess got out her weapon and lashed out at Kyoko as she said."Delay." Which created an Image to fool Princess.

She took out her weapon and she attacked Princess.

She smirked—She didn't notice that Mojo was there with a blade. He lashed out at Kyoko which made her crash to the ground—Back first.

"Let her go!"Shouted voices. Mojo and the ganggreen gang stopped attacking Kyoko and looked. The PowerPuffs and The RowdyRuffs Stood there with angry looks on their faces as they saw Kyoko on the floor.

"Let her go Mojo Jojo!"Buttercup shouted with anger and she took out her hammer.

"No Mojo! I will never let her go Mojo!"Mojo shouted as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Besides,its obivious Hiroshi came to rescue her! After he got her pregnant!"Princess smirked.

"H-How do you know?"Hiroshi asked shockingly.

"I have my ways."Princess replied as she smiled evilly.

"LOOK BITCH YOU NEED TO GIVE BACK MY SISTER BEFORE I KILL YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!"Amaya shouted with rage.

As The Team fought with Princess and Mojo Jojo,The GangGreen Gang passed by the team and grabbed Kyoko and began to run away. Nexa noticed this and she and Naman followed.

"Stop right there! Take one more step and Kyoko is dead!"Ace said as he held a gun toward Kyoko's head.

"Let my girl go!"Hiroshi shouted with rage.

Ace put his finger near the trigger. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes to see Ace near her. "H-Hiroshi?"She asked softly in a raspy voice.

"K-Kyoko..."Hiroshi said softly.

"D-Distortion Acti—"Kyoko was interrupted when Ace squeezed her arm.

"Shut up! One more word and You're dead!"Ace yelled.

"Let her go before i kill you in a blink of an eye!"Nexa shouted.

"GRAVITONAL DRIVE!"Shouted a voice.

Ace turned around,and a glowing light emerged from the ground and the ground began to rumble. The attack hit Ace and Kyoko,leaving Ace on the floor and Kyoko falling into Hiroshi's arms.

"NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS SAY LET HER GO. LET HER GO BITCH."Buttercup shouted At his face.

Kyoko hugged Hiroshi tightly as she breathed heavilly."H-Hiroshi.."She whispered softly.

"Its okay Kyoko-chan... I-Im sorry for what i said,i promise i'll never leave you're side."Hiroshi replied.

As Hiroshi set Kyoko on the ground, 5 people watched them from a near by building.

"Ah,So now,Kyoko is pregnant eh?"The Female voice grinned and smirked.

"We're going to have fun with this huh guys?"Said one of the males.

"Yup,indeed we are. lots of fun."The other one replied.

"And Kyoko,will regret ever messing with us. She'll regret ever being alive,she'll regret being Titanium."The other male said as he smirked.

"Yes... Cause now,The Legend will Live."


	3. Hikari's Past

**Hey Guys! Did you guys like the last chapter? Hope you did! **

**Last Time,who were the people that wanted to kill Kyoko? Yay! Kyoko and Hiroshi are back together! Woo!**

**I decided to do a bit on Hikari. Then i'm going to do again on Hiroshi and Nexa,but i'm also going to add Kaoru,Butch,Brick,Boomer,because they've been with Kyoko-neechan since childhood. So stay tooned on it!**

**By the way...**

**GANGNAM STYLE! -Inserts Gangnam Style Dance-**

**Ahaha! Enough with the Gangnam Style,and lets continue with the chapter,its about I Am Titanium,not Gangnam Style.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Hikari's Past**

She waited. She waited for the day. She waited for the day for her sibilings to return.

"You alright Hikari?"Hisashi asked her with concern.

"Y-Yeah..."Hikari lied,trying to not sound depressed. "I'm going home now."

"Want me to walk you home?"Hisashi asked her with a smile.

"I'm Fine,but thanks though Hisashi-kun."Hikari said as she got up and walked out the Door. They didn't notice Hiroshi was watching them.

"Something tells me Hikari is depressed."Hiroshi told Hisashi as Hisashi slightly frowned.

"Me too. But what though?"Hisashi asked.

Meanwhile with Hikari,it was past afternoon and it was dark. Her black hoodie hid her blood red eyes as she walked down an alleyway. She grabbed an edge of a window and climbed up the building til she was on top.

She stared at the city lights and downtown Tokyo that was nearby. She merely sighed as she sat down near the edge. She took out her weapon,her bow. She looked at it blankly. Suddenly tears began to drip on the bow. Hikari was crying.

"C-Chikako...Aika... Daiki... Hiro... W-Where are you? Why did you leave me alone in this world...? Why did you didn't come for me...?"Hikari cried softly.

She rubbed the marker writing on the metal bow(Smiliar to Hawkeye from The Avengers). It read CADH. Chikako,Aika,Daiki,Hiro.

"Oh who am i kidding..."Hikari said as she wiped her tears. "They probably never even loved me... Thats why... They left me..."

She felt her phone vibrate—It was Hisashi. She answered it and replied softly,"H-Hello?"

"Hikari-Nachan,Where are you? I went to your house and you didn't answer."Hisashi replied with a bit of worry.

"Just meet me by the alleyway near my house. I'm there."Hikari cried.

"Are you alright?! I'll be there in a few seconds."Hisashi said as he hung up. Hikari looked down as she saw Hisashi running toward the alleyway. When he arrived,he looked around for Hikari until he heard soft crying. Out of the shadows,Hikari ran toward Hisashi and she hugged him tightly,with her head resting on his chest. She cried and cried.

"Hikari-Nachan... Why are you crying?"Hisashi asked in a gentle tone.

"Hisashi... I miss them..."Hikari said softly.

"Its okay. I'm here."Hisashi replied as he hugged back.

They stayed like that for a few seconds,until Hisashi asked,"You okay now?"

Hikari anwsered the question when she kissed him. His eyes widen at first,but then he began to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around his neck,as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

They broke the kiss And looked at each other.

"Hisashi... I don't think i can live without my brothers and sisters... I can't even remember their voices,their faces,their smiles... Its all gone... They might be dead... And that was the last chance i ever saw them.."

_~Hikari's Flashback Sequence~_

_Chikako,Aika,Daiki,Hiro and Hikari walked in the forest._

_"Daiki-neekun,what's happening?"Hikari asked with a bit of fear. She had her long hair that reached her waist in a high ponytail with a black beanie covering it. She wore a black outfit with black tights,and black boots with black leather gloves._

_"We need to go save Mom and Dad."Daiki replied with a bit of anger. Daiki had blackish brownish hairthat was a bit spiky ,dark green eyes,with a black beanie covering it with a little bit of hair showing. He wore a black leather jacket,with black leather gloves,black skinny jeans,and black vans._

_"Chikako-neechan... Are we going to bring Hikari with us?"Aika asked. She had orange hair with lavender eyes. Her hair was tied in a bun with a black beanie covering it. she wore a black skirt with black tights with a black t-shirt and vest—tied with black boots and a black ribbon tying the bun._

_"Its too dangerous for Hikari to go out there Aika. "Chikako pointed out. She had light brown hair tied in two ponytails,with her light red eyes. She wore a black ribbon to tie them together,and she had a black t-shirt with a vest,and black skinny jeans—with Black Vans._

_"Chikako,but she can't stay here alone! She needs to come with us!"Hiro protested. Hiro has dark red eyes with his hair neatly combed with a beanie on. He wore a black t-shirt with a black skinny jeans with black sneakers._

_"She has to."Daiki said as he set Hikari down by a bush. "Hikari,if somebody comes to find you,you run,don't stop til you lose them. Then,you go back to the house. And don't answer the door unless its us. Okay?"_

_Hikari merely nodded as she watch her brothers and sisters leave. "Please be safe.. Family."She spoke softly._

_A few hours have passed and Hikari was still waiting. She was sleeping soundly,til she heard an alarm. She was startled and woke up,watching as men ran out._

_"Okay Team! We won't come back til Hikari Koboyashi!"One of them shouted._

_Hikari's eyes widen as she began to panic. She sprinted past the forest. "There she is! Get her!"The men shouted. She began to run faster and faster. Panicing and panicing by the second. Hikari ran and ran as she soon began to lose sight. She grabbed her bow quickly and she shot an arrow with a rope to a tree. She grabbed onto the rope and she flew up to the tree._

_"You basterds! You lost her!"One of the men shouted with rage._

_"Anyway,we got her family so lets go find other dangers like Titanium thats on the lose."One said._

_As soon as they left,Hikari got off and she began to walk to the city. She finally reached the Tokyo Forest and began to stop. "Chikako.."Hikari whispered._

_She heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?"Hikari asked with fear as she took out her bow and aimed._

_Soon,A Girl with Brown hair in a high ponytail with Navy Blue eyes appeared. She wore a navy blue t-shirt with a black skirt. _

_"H-Hi."The girl said as her cheeks grew pink._

_"Hello."Hikari replied._

_"Who are you?"The girl asked with curiousity._

_"I'm Hikari,who are you?"Hikari replied with a bit of suspicious._

_"I'm Kyoko! What are you doing here?"Kyoko asked as she smiled._

_"I'm just walking.."Hikari replied._

_"Oh,i'm finding some sticks to built a stick fort with my brothers! Want to come?"Kyoko asked._

_"Sure."Hikari said softly._

_"Okay! Come on!"Kyoko shouted with a grin. She grabbed Hikari's arm and they ran to where Kyoko's brothers were._

_~End of Hikari's Flashback Sequence~_

Hikari wiped her tears away. "K-Kyoko... I remember her now. She was a girl who appeared suddenly at the woods. She.. She was so positive. And she's the one who made me notice to be happy."Hikari said as she cried softly on Hisashi's chest.

"Do you want to go to the hideout?"Hisashi asked.

"S-Sure.."Hikari replied.

The couple then walked to the hideout. They were shocked By what the saw.


	4. Kyoko's Sickness

**HEY Guys! UPDATE!XD**

**So Last Time,We figure out why Hikari is upset. And now,Remember i said the trilogy is based on Titanium by David Guetta? Well thats the whole point i made this trilogy. In the end,The Song is in it. Like the song says,**

**You shoot me down,but i won't fall,**

**I Am Titanium. **

**Its basically like that. Kyoko shows everyone that when they shoot her down,she won't fall,because she is Titanium. And in the end,Kyoko and her daughter realize why they became Titanium in the first place,and they connect to Kyoko's Mother/The Daughter's Grandmother.**

**And The Reason i made this fanfic,is that i am Titanium is so addicting! XD ahaha**

**And anyway,Update On my stories:**

**ATTENTION ANGELS AND LOST FANS:**

**THEYRE GONNA END! xD**

**OPPA GANGNAM STYLE! **

**Or like me and my friend say, OPPA GUMMY STYLE!xD**

* * *

**Chapter3**

**Kyoko's Sickness**

They saw that Kyoko was breathing heavilly. She was sweating and sweating. "WHATS HAPPENING?"Hikari asked shockingly.

"Kyoko has a high fever. We need to stop it otherwise it will affect the baby."Nexa said as she laid a wet towel on Kyoko's forehead.

"I-Its so hot... I-I can't breathe..."Kyoko said as she uncovered her blanket. Kyoko shivered uncontrollably.

"Her energy levels are stable but her heat energy is going up and down fast."Chase said.

"I-Its soo cold."Kyoko shivered.

"Everything is going to be fine Kyoko-chan.."Hiroshi said as he kissed her cheek.

"ARGHHH!"Kyoko screamed. She opened her eyes halfway.

"N-No this is bad."Momoko stuttered.

"Her eyes are red. She's really sick."Yuka said shockingly.

Kyoko coughed and coughed.

"Let's let her rest a while."Chase said softly.

They went to the living room to leave Kyoko alone to rest. "I sure hope Kyoko is okay."Miyako said softly.

"She will,she's strong."Naman replied.

Brick,Boomer,and Butch stood silent as they looked down in shock. "Mou,Kaito-kun.. Are you alright?"Momoko asked softly.

"Y-Yeah..."Brick stuttered as he felt his head.

"What's wrong with you guys?"Kaoru asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Its nothing.."Butch said as he sighed.

"Its something."Miyako replied.

Boomer sighed. "Mom had the same exact sickness as Kyoko."

The team stared at them in shock. "When Mom was giving birth to Kyoko,she almost died,and thats why we never wanted her to get pregnant. We never wanted Kyoko to get pregnant because in our family the one who has the origin of mom,and has a kid the same gender,it can affect the Human who gave the origin to the newborn."Brick said softly.

"How do you guys know that?"Yumiko asked.

"I watched Mom as she gave birth to Kyoko. Kyoko is having the same problems as Mom did."Butch said softly.

"B-But,does that mean K-Kyoko might possibly die?"Hiroshi asked.

"Its possible,but To Us,Kyoko seems like she's fighting for life."Chinatsu replied with a look toward Kyoko. Kyoko kept shivering and wincing at the pain.

"ARGHHH!"Kyoko screamed in agony.

The team looked at Kyoko sadly. Suddenly,The Professor came in running with a frantic Look on his face.

"Everyone! The City is being attacked by Him!"The Professor said as he began to panic.

"Everyone let's suit up! Now!"Momoko commanded.

"Hyper Blossom!"

"Rolling Bubbles!"

"Powered Buttercup!"

"Red Blast!"

"PowerPuff Girls Z!"

"Hard Brick!"

"Explosive Boomer!"

"Strong Butch!"

"Tough Bat!"

"Dangerous Blade!"

"RowdyRuff Boys Z!"

The PPGZ and RRBZ flew out the lab as Nexa and Naman teleported. When they arrived,Him and a bunch of Black Z Ray Demons were causing Havoc.

"Stop right there Him!"Blossom shouted.

"Well Well,Look who we have here!"Him smirked. "The PowderPuff Girls and RowdyDuff Boys!"

"ITS ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z DUMBASS!"Butch shouted with anger.

Him shot out a black ray which sent Butch to a nearby building,crashing and falling to the ground.

"Butch!"Buttercup shouted as she began to get angry. She swung her hammer at super speed and shouted,"SUPER SONIC SWING!"

Him just laughed and sent the attack back,sending Buttercup to the groun dbeside Butch.

"Nexa! Try to help Butch and Buttercup!"Blossom shouted. "Spinning Yo-Yo!"She said as her Yo-Yo glowed to send an attack.

Him smirked as he grabbed Blossom's Yo-Yo and pulled it.

Blossom struggled to pull back,but it was no use. Suddenly, a black energy flowed through Blossom's Yo-Yo and hit her.

"AHHH!"Blossom screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Blossom!"Brick said as he flew beside his girlfriend.

"Bubble Champagne!"Bubbles shouted as Bubbles flew toward Him. She saw that know one was in front of her.

"Huh?"Bubbles asked. Him suddenly appeared behind her and shocked her with a powerful force.

"Bubbles!"Boomer shouted with rage. "LIGHTING SWING!"

Him punched Boomer in the gut as he fell toward the ground,landing beside Brick and Blossom.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY YOU BITCH!"Brick shouted. "CHAKRAM SLICE!"

Him dodged the attack and sent a attack back. Brick dodged and got ready to attack. Him gave no chance for Brick to attack as he shot a powerful force toward him. Brick suddenly felt dizzy and fell down.

"YOU DUMBASS!"Blast and Blade shouted.

Blast powered up her microphone as Blade powered up his blade.

"DOUBLE SWING SCREAM!"Blast and Blade shouted. Him just laughed as he sent the attack back. It was so powerful that it knocked them out.

"Now,For Nexa and Naman."Him said softly.

Him raised up his arm as a force pulled Nexa and Naman toward them.

"Let me go!"Nexa shouted. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"Oh silly child."Him said as he smirked. "See,I saw your little friend Kyoko was 'busy' so i decided to attack,so that way i can concer the world."

"Trust me,when i get out of this,I'll kick your ass!"Naman shouted with anger.

"Oh Naman,so naive."Him smirked. He turned to Nexa as he grin murderously. "Let's see how you react to when Naman is crushed to death by me."

Nexa's eyes widen as she screamed. "NO! NAMAN!"

Suddenly,A Blast hit Him. He released Naman and Nexa as they crashed to the ground.

"WHO DARE HIT HIM?"Him shouted with rage.

The smoke cleared up and saw a girl with glowing red emotionless eyes.

"Kyoko?!"The team shouted.

"AH! KYOKO,SO YOU COME TO BATTLE ME!"Him shouted. "LETS GO!"

Him flew toward Kyoko at fast speed. "Delay."Kyoko said softly without emotion. Him went through her as he crashed to the ground.

Him growled as he aimed his arm at her. "Hand Sonic."Kyoko said emotionlessly.

A blade appeared on her forearm as she blocked his attack.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! SEE OF YOU CAN DODGE THIS!"Him yelled. His black Z Ray Demons surrounded Kyoko.

"Distortion."Kyoko said.

A barrier surrounder her as attacks were charged toward her. She walked toward Him as He attacked and attacked.

"NO!"Him shouted.

"Harmonics."Kyoko said softly.

Suddenly two images of Kyoko appeared beside her.

"Hand Sonic,Activate."They said without emotion.

Their blades appeared on their forearms as they all attacked at the same time. Him crashed to the ground as smoke surrounded them. Kyoko walked toward Him as he breathed heavilly.

"That'll teach you a lesson for messing with my family."Kyoko said with venom.

She raised her hand as the blade glowed and she slashed it at him. He screamed in horror as she looked at her blade to see Blood on it.

Him disappeared as the smoke cleared up. Kyoko stared blankly at the city as she began to lose sight. She collapsed to the ground and passed out.

The PPGZ and RRBZ got healed and ran to where Kyoko was. They found her clutching her stomach in pain.

The Akikou Chikara Yuuki members came and their eyes widen.

"K-KYOKO!"Neru shouted shockingly.

"S-She's about to give birth."Gwen said shockingly.

The team's eyes all widen as they helped Kyoko to the lab to help Kyoko give birth.


	5. The Birth

**Hey guys, update on I Am Titanium 3:The Legend Lives.**

**Last time, on I Am Titanium 3,Kyoko showed up and defeated Him! How could she do that? And Anyway! Kyoko collasped and now she is in labor!:OO!**

**PRAY THAT KYOKO IS ALRIGHT!:OOOO**

**Hope you enjoy the story/Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Birth**

Kyoko's heart pounded loudly in her head as she was taken to the lab. Her stomach was in pain as she slightly screamed.

"We have to Help her."Gwen said as she took out a knife and aimed for her stomach. Chase grabbed the knife out of her hand.

"No,that will kill her and the baby."Chase said softly.

"GET HER OUT NOW!"Kyoko screamed in pain.

Chase and Gwen looked at Kyoko. Kyoko screamed in pain as Chase,Gwen,Yuka,and Neru helped Kyoko get the baby out.

"Kyoko everything is going to be fine,look at me,just calm down."Hiroshi said as he tried to calm Kyoko down.

"H-Hiroshi..."Kyoko whispered as it was followed by a scream. "GET HER OUT!"

She squeezed his hand as a sign of pain.

"Sis,Calm down you'll be alright!"Kaito shouted.

Everything seemed blurry for her. Everytime somebody said something to her,it echoed in her mind. Her head felt dizzy,her legs felt numb,her eyes were red and blurry,and her whole body was warm. Too warm.

She screamed in pain as Chase and Gwen continued to get the baby out.

Kyoko began to think if she would make it. If the baby would make it. She wondered what her mother and father would say if they were here with her.

Tears ran down her cheeks in pain as she watched blood run down her stomach.

Suddenly,the pain started to fade away. She heard faint crying. In Chase's arms was Kyoko's new child.

"Its a girl."Chase said softly as he handed Hiroshi the baby.

"Kyoko-chan,look."Hiroshi said as he handed her the baby girl.

Kyoko smiled warmly at the sight of her new baby. She held it in her arms as she smiled. Suddenly a sharp pain caused her to squeeze the baby.

"H-Here."Kyoko muttered as she handed her to Hiroshi.

Hiroshi smiled as the baby giggled. Kyoko let out a small smile. "She looks so beautiful."Miyako smiled.

"She does huh Kyoko?"Hiroshi said softly. Kyoko stood silent. "Kyoko?"Riku asked.

Kyoko didn't reply as she continued to stare at the baby and Hiroshi. Without even blinking.

"K-Kyoko? T-Talk to me!"Nexa said slightly panicing.

Kyoko wouldn't respond. "Kyoko!"Butch shouted. She still wouldn't respond.

"Her fever is gone,her heat and life energy,dropped down."Yuka said softly.

Hiroshi looked at Kyoko and began to panic. He gave the baby to Kaoru and began to give Kyoko CPR.

He tried and tried as tears ran down his cheeks.

"D-Don't leave me Kyoko! You came back after dying 2 times,d-dont leave me!"Hiroshi cried out.

He stopped after he waited for a response. Nothing. Kyoko's sibilings cried. Meanwhile,Butch stared at the baby in front of him with anger and hate. She killed his sister.

"Butch calm down,the baby isn't the cause of her death."Kaoru said softly as she stopped him.

"T-That baby k-killed my little sister! How can i ever forgive her for that!"Butch shouted with rage.

"Kyoko is fine,shes probably in a coma!"Miyako shouted at him.

Butch and the team looked at Miyako who had tears down her cheeks. "Kyoko died 2 times , and she wouldn't die in front of her own daughter!"Miyako shouted. "Kyoko is fine! Look!"

Miyako pointed to Kyoko who was breathing softly. "S-Shes not dead."Butch replied with shock.

"See! Her own daughter wouldn't hurt her mother! Just like Kyoko wouldn't hurt hers!"Miyako cried.

"Miyako's right Butch. Its best that we see if Kyoko would react. She's still alive!"Momoko shouted.

"Momoko and Miyako are both correct."Professor Matroda explained. "Kyoko's energy levels are fine and steady,she just used up all her energy when she gave birth and seems to be in a dead like coma. Its possible that Kyoko might be in this coma for more then 1,000 years."

"N-No! We're not even gonna be alive by the time she wakes up!"Hiroshi shouted with tears running down his cheeks.

"Kyoko has the power of a Million thunder bolts Hiroshi,i'm sorry,but its going to be a long time before she wakes up."The Professor said sadly.

Hiroshi grabbed Kyoko's hand gently and he held onto it. He suddenly felt a tear on his arm. He turned to see a tear streaming down Kyoko's left cheek.

"K-Kyoko..." Hiroshi said softly as he cried.

Hiroshi got up quickly and ran out the door. "Hiroshi!"Brick shouted. The team ran after Hiroshi as the two professor were alone with Kyoko. Kyoko's eyes widen as the machine she was connected to beeped fast.

"Hiroshi! Stop!"Yumiko huffed as she ran after him.

Hiroshi stopped in Kyoko's room as he cried. "H-Hiroshi.."Riku sniffed as his eyes filled with tears.

"K-Kyoko... i-its all my fault.."Hiroshi cried.

"N-No it isn't Hiroshi!"Kaoru cried. "We knew this was going to happen some point in her life!"

"But it didn't have to happen now! I love her too much to let her go!"Hiroshi cried.

The team cried softly. Suddenly they heard the baby cry. They ran back to where The baby was and the lights went out.

"GET DOWN!"shouted some voices.

The team and everyone got down. Suddenly a pair of glowing icy blue eyes glowed in the dark. "You know who should get down?"A voice with vemon said.

The Robbers looked at the icy blue eyes. The eyes suddenly changed color to blood red. "PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"The voice shouted.

Suddenly the team felt blood splatter everywhere.

The lights went back on and they saw the robbers on the floor. Dead. Hiroshi ran to where his baby girl was until he was stopped by when a samurai sword landed in front of him.

"Guess who."The voice whispered in his ear.

He turned to be face to face with Kyoko.


	6. My New Destiny

**Hey Guys! Update on I Am Titanium 3!**

**So how did you guys like the last chapter? Cool huh! And i was thinking, that i should make this Chapter in Kyoko's POV. I mean,its kinda been like ever since I Am Titanium ended,i haven't even done one ACTUAL full chapter on how Kyoko's feelings about the pregnancy,and Kyoko's life as Titanium and after the battle of Platinum. **

**So Anyway,This chapter is in Kyoko's POV!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**My New Destiny**

I grinned at the sight of my boyfriend and the father of my child,Hiroshi. He gave me a scared look which made me giggle a bit. I hanged upside down as my long brown hair hanged as well. The Power of My Life never felt better.

The life i had as a normal teenager was over, and now i was living the life of a full Titanium robot,just like my mom in her teens. I heard faint giggling as my eyes widen. I flipped to the floor and landed in front of the crib where my daughter stood.

Her eyes were closed as she softly giggled. I smiled. I could never been more happier.

Ever since Platinum came into the life of my family and she killed my mom and dad,i thought Pain was all i felt. But then,Hiroshi came back into my life. He's been with me since i was 5. i remember those times i met him at the park,and that time we met when he 'accidently' kicked a soccer ball at my face and i was furious at him. And Look at us, Me and Him have a perfect little daughter.

I just hope nothing happens to me and my family. My mother tried everything possible to give me and my brothers and sisters wonderful life. Even my father,he would come home almost everyday, and i would run into his arms and he would always tell me and my brothers and sisters all the adventures he would go on to save important people. I remember clearly on what happened on that day my parents decided to sacrifice their life,their hope,their freedom to save me. I was terrified. Everyday i went to school and there was an important event which involved parents,i always told, softly muttered to the teacher that my parents died in a car crash. I couldn't say that my parents sacrificed themselves for me.

The kids in my class,they always teased me,they always teased me on being an orphan,a parentless kid. The teachers felt pity, sorry, and they tried to help me and my sibilings. I hated the idea of pity. Nobody feels sorry for a Titanium Robot. _Nobody._

"Kyoko.."Hiroshi said softly. I snapped out of my train of thought as I looked at Hiroshi. "What is it?"I replied with A bit of worry.

"You're smashing the table..."Momoko replied as i turned to the baby beside me. My hand was transformed and my blade was out and slashed through it.

"O-Oh... Here.."I said as i handed the baby to Kaito. Kaito stared soundly at the baby as i smiled. Suddenly i felt a bit dizzy.

Hiroshi catched me as i began to fall.

"Woah Woah,Easy there Kyoko-chan.."Hiroshi said softly.

I quickly gained back my composure as Hiroshi sat me on the couch of the living room.

"So Kyoko? what are you going to name her?"Riku asked.

"Um..."I began to think. I haven't thought about the name of our child,i mean,i've been recovering from the fight with Platinum..

"I think Rosalie."Hiroshi and I said in Unison. We looked at each other.

"I think that sounds like a perfect name!"Miyako shouted happily.

"And One thing i should tell you Kyoko,"Chase began,"Is that Robot babies mature faster than anyother species,so in 5 days,Rosalie will be 5. And after she turns 5,she'll begin developing like a normal human."

"Cool."I replied. I was busy at how Kaito was making funny faces at Rosalie,trying to make her laugh.

"Look at her! She's so cute! I just want to squeeze her!"Yumiko squealed. I laughed.

"Look,Kyoko,she has your eyes."Kaito said. I gasped slightly as her eyes opened. They were icy blue as she looked at me.

She giggled as her eyes waved around at us.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears as she began to cry. Kaito frowned and handed Rosalie to me. "Here,I think she needs a nap."Kaito said as he blushed.

I've never seen him like this before,not even with Momoko. I thought he would b. Stubborn with Rosalie.

I took Rosalie in my hands and i took her to her crib.

Suddenly i felt a dark chill down my spine.

"Kyoko..."I heard someone whisper.

"W-Who's there...?"i asked softly.

"I'm only here... To take Rosalie..."The voice replied with a hiss.

"N-No,you won't take my baby.."I replied.

"Why not...?"the voice asked.

"Because then you'll have to go through me and all my family..."I replied.

"Well then... I'll kill all of you... And then i'll take you apart in front of your daughter along with the father..."The voice said. I felt a force pick me up as i began to panic.

"L-LET ME GO!"I cried.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"The voice screamed horrorly.

I screamed in panic.

"HIROSHI! HIROSHI HELP! HIROSHI!"I screamed.

"Your stupid boyfriend won't save you now.."The voice replied.

"HIROSHIIII!"I screamed.

"Kyoko! Are you in there!"Shouted Hiroshi by the door.

"H-HIROSHI HELP!"I screamed.

He busted in through the door as i was released by the force. I crashed to the floor as i cried.

"Woah Woah Kyoko! Are you alright! What happened?"Nexa asked as she came in.

"T-There w-was a-a d-dark f-force a-a-and i-it w-wanted to t-take R-Rosalie a-away from u-us and i-it s-said that i-it will k-kill u-us a-all slowly and p-painfully in front of her."I suttered as Hiroshi hugged me.

"Don't worry Kyoko,nothing will hurt Rosalie as long as we're around."Shiro said firmly as he hugged me as well.

"I hope so."I replied.


	7. The Nightmares

**Hey Guys! Update!**

**Well,I'm almost at Christmas Break at my school so i'll be updating alot before the world ends x)**

**BATMAN!**

**XD**

**No wait...**

**ROOBBBBBBBINNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Now thats more like it!**

**Now enjoy the story Robin and Batman Fans! Enjoy the Batman Fanfic!**

**Momoko:This isn't a BATMAN FANFIC.**

**Me:It isnt? O-O**

**Momoko:No,its A PowerPuff Fic.**

**Me:OOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!x)**

**Kaito:(facepalms) oi..**

**Me:OI? WHERE?!**

**Momoko:Just read the story viewers. .-.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Nightmares**

The team was heading for school except for Kyoko who was recovering from the birth. Hiroshi kissed Kyoko good bye as they left to go to school.

Kyoko got up and went to Rosalie's room to give her breakfeast.

She picked her up as Rosalie giggled. "Man,you sure are happy."Kyoko laughed.

Kyoko set Rosalie in her little seat by the table as Kyoko began to prepare some food for Rosalie.

"What you want little Rosalie?"Kyoko asked as she looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie giggled as she played around with her cup.

"I guess soup Then. You don't have teeth so then i guess i have to give it to you."Kyoko replied as she sighed.

"Good Morning Kyoko! Hows the baby?"Ken asked as he set Peachy beside Rosalie. Peachy began to make faces at Rosalie as she giggled.

"Good. she's pretty happy for a baby."Kyoko laughed.

Peachy then sticked out his tounge at Rosalie as she hit his head with her cup. "BOO GAH!"

Kyoko sweatdropped as Peachy felt his head.

"I guess she got that from Bat."Ken sweatdropped.

"I guess so."Kyoko said as she began to make the soup.

"Anyway,Me and the two Professors are going to go to a convection today,we'll probably be back by 6:30. Alright?"Ken said.

"Okay,So Peachy is staying with us?"Kyoko asked.

"Yup! But i'm staying away from her!"Peachy said as he pointed at Rosalie glaring at him. "BOOOO!"Rosalie shouted as she slapped him. Ken sweatdropped as he and the professors left.

"Okay Rosalie,looks like its time for a nap."Kyoko sweatdropped as Peachy felt his cheek.

Kyoko set Rosalie in her crib. then she sat down and began to eat with Peachy.

"Hey Peachy,I'm going to take a shower. Take care of Rosalie alright?"Kyoko said as she ran upstairs to the shower.

Meanwhile with the PPGZ and RRBZ at School:

"I hope Kyoko and Rosalie are alright."Hiroshi said softly.

"I bet they are,Kyoko is strong and i bet Peachy and Her will protect Rosalie."Nexa replied.

"Well Well,Look who it is. Hey Hiroshi! Where's your girlfriend and baby?"Himeko smirked.

"Oh boy."Momoko muttered under her breath.

"Rosalie isn't my baby,she's Kyoko's Cousin. Kyoko's at home taking care of her."Hiroshi explained.

"Really? Are you sure cause it seems to me that you and Kyoko had a 'thing' and she gave birth last night,am i correct?"Himeko smirked.

"Shit shes onto us."Kaoru whispered to Momoko.

"LOOK YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU NEED TO STOP SNOOPING INTO WHAT ISNT YOUR BUISNESS!"Millie shouted angrily.

"Miko,Say something to your sister!"Daisy said to her.

"Its no use Daisy,Himeko won't stop even after i tell her to."Miko replied with concern.

Kaito stood silent at Himeko. He clutched his fists as his bangs hid his eyes. "LISTEN HIMEKO! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!"Kaito shouted with rage. "I WAS LEFT TO TAKE CARE OF WHAT WAS LEFT OF MY FAMILY AFTER MY PARENTS DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT AND YOU JUST TRY TO EVEN HURT ONE HAIR ON ANY OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS AND I'LL RIP YOUR SKULL IN HALF SO YOU WILL DIE PAINFULLY AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GO TO HELL!"

Kaito huffed from his words. Everyone stared in silence at him. Himeko trembled from fear as she began to take a step back. She stopped as she felt somebody behind her. Kaoru.

"Thats right bitch. Mess with us Yamadas and Matsubaras,you'll understand what we're really made of."Kaoru said as she cracked her knuckles.

"You will all pay! Even Hiroshi and Kyoko's daughter! She will pay for all the suffering!"Himeko shouted as she stormed away.

The team headed to class.

Meanwhile,Kyoko got out of the shower and got dressed as she walked downstairs to watch TV. She laid down and began to change the channels. she was bored as hell.

"I wonder what else we can do..."Kyoko sighed.

Suddenly she heard a crash and a cry. Kyoko stood up quickly and began to run up to Rosalie's room. She ran inside and suddenly she was jolted to the wall. The force began to choke her and squeeze her.

"R-Rosalie!"Kyoko cried. Rosalie cried and cried.

"P-Peachy! T-Try t-to g-get R-Rosalie o-out NOW!"Kyoko shouted. Peachy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Rosalie and took her out the room.

Kyoko struggled to get out of its grip but it was no use.

"H-Hand sonic—"Kyoko tried to say but the force broke her robotic hand,changing automatically to normal and blood began to drip.

"Foolish child... Rosalie is all mine."The voice replied.

Meanwhile,Nexa felt a strange aura around her. "Nexa-chan,are you alright?"Naman asked.

"Y-Yeah,i just feel like somethings wrong..."Nexa replied.

Kyoko crashed into the wall by the force. Nexa suddenly got a chill down her spine. As Kyoko got punched in the face by the force,blood began dripping down her cheek. It dragged her arcoss the cabinet and dropped her to the floor. Nexa gasped as her eyes widen. Kyoko then got pulled up and pushed to the wall and began to choke. Nexa looked out the window In fear. Then Kyoko slowly began to lose sight.

"NO!"Nexa shouted as she got up. Everyone looked at her as she looked out the window.

Kyoko was released as she collasped to the ground.

"Miss Nexa,is there a problem?"The teacher asked.

"N-No..."Nexa stuttered as she sat down. She looked out the window,hoping that everything is going to be alright.

Everything stood silent at Rosalie's room. Peachy waited impatiently.

"Gee,I hope Kyoko is alright,we need to leave,its not safe for her here Dan wan" Peachy said softly. Peachy set Rosalie on the couch and he ran to Rosalie's room to check on Kyoko,he was suddenly pushed to the ground and started getting crushed to death.

"H-HELP! D-Dan D-Dan—"Peachy cried.

Kyoko's eyes shot open. "P-Peachy?"She asked.

"HELP DAN WAN!"Peachy cried once more. Kyoko's eyes turned icy blue. "PEACHY!"she screamed.

Suddenly Hiroshi and Nexa looked out the window in surprise. Kyoko got up and ran to Peachy and grabbed him,and ran out the room to get Rosalie. She got her bag and held Rosalie in her arms as she ran.

"Kiyoko! Chara Change now!"Kyoko shouted.

"Hai!"Kiyoko shouted.

A bow appeared on the back of her head as wings appeared. She flew up and flew to the school.

Suddenly Hiroshi got a text message.

He opened it and it read:

Hiroshi,

Meet me by the tree near the school.

Me,Rosalie,and Peachy will be waiting. Bring the team with you too.

-Kyoko

His eyes widen. Something happened.

* * *

School has ended and Hiroshi got up quickly.

"Woah whats the rush Hiroshi?"Kaito asked.

"Kyoko is outside. Something happened."Hiroshi said as he ran out the door. The team ran and followed Hiroshi. They arrived near the tree where Kyoko would say she'd be.

"H-Hiroshi!"Shouted a voice. Hiroshi turned to see Kyoko holding Rosalie with Peachy beside her. Kyoko was limping with her blood dripping above her right eye with her hands bleeding.

"Help Dan Wan!"Peachy said.

Momoko helped Peachy as Hiroshi helped Kyoko. "Kyoko what happened?"he asked.

"I heard a cry in Rosalie's room so i went to go get her and before i knew it i was being attacked,i would've died but Peachy's cry powered me up."Kyoko explained as she handed Rosalie to Kaito.

"But who attacked you?"Riku asked.

"I-I don't know,it was the strange force that attacked me yesterday..."Kyoko explained.

"And—"

"ARGGHH!"Kyoko shouted as she felt her head. Voices were talking to her.

"I will kill you."

"I won't stop til Rosalie is in my hands."

"I will kill every single one of you until Rosalie is the only one left."

"Shut Up Shut Up SHUT UP!"Kyoko cried.

"Kyoko calm down!"Hiroshi shouted as he tried to calm her down.

"I-I can't!"Kyoko cried. She closed her eyes tightly. "Kyoko,look at me everything is fine."Hiroshi said softly. Kyoko opened her eyes as her fears increased more. Her friends appeared as Skeletons to her. "Are you alright Kyoko?"Nexa asked.

"S-STAY AWAY!"Kyoko cried as she took out her forearm blade.

"Kyoko calm down! You'll be fine,lets take you to the professor's and he'll help you."Hiroshi said.

Kyoko gasped as she looked back. Deep in the Tokyo Forest,A figure with a hood stood there,watching them.

"So Foolish... These people think they can cure Kyoko... But they don't understand that Kyoko and Rosalie will never be left alone as long as i am alive. And now,I think its time we eliminate them,one by one."The figure smirked.


	8. Meeting One's Trueself

**hey guys! Update!**

**so in this chapter,Kyoko is still recovering from the shock and Rosalie is 3! Many things will happen in this chapter! Okay so beware!**

**you are warned!**

**XD And Merry Christmas to everyone!**

**My christmas was awesome i got a skateboard!xD**

**anyway,**

**Enjoy the FANFIC!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Meeting Ones True Self**

"Mommmy!"shouted a high voice. A little girl jumped on the bed as she screamed happily. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!"She squealed.

"Hmmmhh..."muttered the figure in the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Its time to get up! I want to go to the park!"The little girl screamed happily.

"In a moment sweetie... I promise..."The female figure muttered.

"Okay! If you don't come in 5 minutes i'll kick your butts!"The little girl laughed as she ran downstairs.

"Remind me again how we had her?"The male voice asked.

"You're the one who got me pregnant,so deal with it you dumbass."The female voice replied.

"Oh okay,so since you called me dumbass i'll have to do this!"The male voice replied with a smirk.

"N-No dude stop it! That t-t-tickles!"The female giggled.

"Its time to get up Kyoko. Let's go."The male said as he kissed the female known as Kyoko.

"alright alright Hiroshi but once we come back i'm going to get you."Kyoko growled at him.

"Let's go,Rosalie is waiting."Hiroshi said as he went into the bathroom. Kyoko smiled as she got out her clothes and got dressed. She wore her hair in a side ponytail with a black longsleeve with a yellow laker jersey over it. She wore black jeans with orange nikes and a black leather jacket with grey sleeves.

Hiroshi came out the bathroom wearing a t-shirt that says Vans,black jeans,and navy blue nikes. He grabbed Kyoko's hand as they went downstairs to see Rosalie waiting.

"YAY! You're up!"Rosalie cheered.

Kyoko smiled as Rosalie jumped on Hiroshi and began to tackle him. "Okay, okay come on, let's go to the park."Kyoko said softly.

Rosalie got off Hiroshi and ran straight to the door with her skateboard. "Lets go!"Rosalie cried happily as she ran outside.

"Damn,she has your positiveness and my strength."Hiroshi muttered as he felt his head.

"Hm. Nope! She has my strength."Kyoko smirked as she helped him up.

"Nope she has my strength."Hiroshi told her.

"Mine."Kyoko said as she looked into his eyes.

Hiroshi gave her a warm smile as she smiled as well. "Who's ready go to the park?!"shouted a voice.

The navy blue couple turned to the staircase and saw Yuka dashing downstairs past them,and ran outside to where Rosalie was.

"Aunt Yuka! You're so hyper!"Rosalie shouted with glee.

"Yes,Yes she is."Kyoko sweatdropped.

"So you guys are ready?"Momoko asked them with a smile. Momoko wore a pink longsleeve with a plain white tank top over it. She also wore a red skirt with light pink tights under them with brown boots matched with a red bow in her hair.

The rest of the team came up behind with smiles on their faces. Kaito wore his same red hat with a plain red t-shirt and black jacket with blue jeans and red adidas. Miyako wore a light blue jacket over a white dress that went up to her knees with white boots And her hair in pigtails. Riku wore a black jacket with a blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans and blue and white nikes. Kaoru wore a lime green t-shirt with black shorts and black and green nikes and her cap. Butch wore black and green nikes as well,a dark green t-shirt with black jeans. Nexa wore a light brown t-shirt with a gray & pink sports coat over it, grey sports pants with a pink line running down the sides, yellow sneakers, and her heart necklace around her neck. Naman wore a dark brown t-shirt with black jeans and his cross necklace around his neck with brown adidas. Chase wore a plain t-shirt and black shorts with black and white pumas. Yuka wore a icy purple t-shirt with a white skirt and white boots with ice purple laces. Gwen wore a orange t-shirt with a blue jacket with her hoodie up,black shorts and black sneakers. Neru wore a light blue jacket with a white dress (smiliar to Bridgit Mendler's) and brown boots. Hikari wore a red tanktop with a black skirt and black boots. Hisashi wore a dark red longsleeve with black jeans and red pumas. Juro wore a orange t-shirt with black shorts and orange kobes. Yumiko wore a light green shirt with a white skirt and white toms. Amaya wore a purple hoodie and black skirt and purple kobes. Miku wore a yellow tank top with a white jacket over it and white skirt and yellow jordans.

"Uncle Kaito!"Rosalie exclaimed as she hugged him.

"Hey Rose."Kaito smiled.

"Auntie Momoko!"Rosalie shouted happily as she smiled.

"Hi Rosalie-chan."

"Anyway,are we going to go?"Yuka asked impaitently.

"Yeah,lets go!"Kyoko cheered as Rosalie jumped with happiness. They all got on their skateboards,but Momoko, and Miyako clinged onto Kaito and Riku. When they arrived,they made it to the field. Momoko,Miyako,Kaito,and Riku sat down and talked while Nexa and Naman sat by a tree and hung out while Chase chased Yuka and Gwen while they were ,Yumiko,Amaya,and Juro played tag. Neru,Kaoru,Butch and Rosalie played soccer while Kyoko and Hiroshi sat by the goal and watched.

"Rosalie seems pretty happy doesn't she?"Hiroshi asked Kyoko. Kyoko didn't reply as she hid her eyes with her bangs.

"You okay ShiShi?"Hiroshi asked. (ShiShi is Kyoko's nickname since her middle name is Shinkinka)

Kyoko snapped out of her train of thought and looked at Hiroshi. "Huh? Um. Yeah i'm fine,why do you ask?"

"I known you since we were kids ShiShi-chan,whats wrong?"Hiroshi asked her. Kyoko sighed in frustration as she looked at Rosalie.

"Its just... I'd like my mom to see Rosalie... Its just depressing seeing a child you just gave birth to, not know their grandparents you know. My mom and dad... its just so depressing without them in my life... Since they sacrificed everything in their life to protect me..."Kyoko sighed.

"I bet your mom would ShiShi,But think of it this way,if your mom and dad haven't sacrificed everything in their lives to protect you and your brothers and sisters... You wouldn't have the life you have today."Hiroshi told her.

"But its just upsetting that i had to put my brothers and sisters through all that crap and shot the government caused."Kyoko replied.

"But hey,you got through it. Look ShiShi,you tried everything you could to stop them and you won against them... And eversince.."Hiroshi began.

"Platinum came into my life and caused shit... She's the cause of the death of my parents... I just wish i could just... Told them i loved them before they disappeared... I can't even remember their faces or voices... They just left..."Kyoko said softly as tears formed into her eyes.

Hiroshi hugged her gently as she wimpered in his chest. "Its okay Kyoko-chan..."Hiroshi reassured her.

"I-I just miss them... So much..."Kyoko cried.

Hiroshi looked at her and wiped her tears away. The soccerball that Kaoru and Butch were using flew right passed them as Kaoru ran after It. "I'll go get it!"Kyoko shouted to them as she got up and ran after it.

Kyoko pursued the ball as it was in the air. "I'm guessing Butch kicked it."she muttered as she kept running.

When it landed by the sidewalk and she caught it,she turned to go back but stopped when she was shocked.

A girl that looked like the same age as Kyoko stood in front of her as she smirked.

Kyoko raised an eyebrow as she tried to walk past her. "Ummm who are you?"Kyoko asked.

The girl didn't reply—she just punched her to the ground. Kyoko groaned as she felt her head and looked at the girl with A glare. "What the fuck was your problem?"

The girl snickered—Kyoko glared darkly at her. "Again,WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM,and WHO ARE YOU?"

"Ah,So dumb Kyoko,don't even know yourself,such a shame."The girl replied. Kyoko's eyes widen as the girl revealed herself. She had the same outfit as Kyoko,same hairstyle,but her eyes—were Red.

"Y-You're me?!"Kyoko asked shockingly.

"Yes,"The girl replied. She sped toward Kyoko and took out a blade which pushed her to a tree. The girl held the blade but Kyoko's neck. "But i prefer the name,Kyoto."she spoke with vemon.

"You may be exactly like me,but i can kick your ass in no time."Kyoko told her with anger.

"I'm stronger,Darker,Faster,and Evillier than you."Kyoto said as she smirked.

A shriek was heard as the girls turned to see Rosalie there,her hands on her mouth and her eyes widen.

"Who are you?"Kyoto asked with icy vemon.

"M-Mommy..."Rosalie stuttered.

"Is that your daughter?!"Kyoto smirked. She released Kyoko as She sped toward Rosalie. "Rosalie! No!"Kyoko cried.

Rosalie closed her eyes waiting for pain that never came. She opened them to see her mother in front of her blocking kyoto.

"R-Rosalie,"Kyoko stuttered."Run."

Rosalie began to run as Kyoko jumped up and spinned kicked Kyoto.

"Daddy!"Rosalie cried.

"Whats wrong Rosalie?!"Hiroshi asked her.

"Mommy needs our help! She's fighting a girl!"Rosalie cried.

Hiroshi looked at the team and they all ran to go help Kyoko. When they arrived,Kyoko was half bloody while Kyoto barely had any scratches.

"See Kyoko,my dark energy is no match for your light energy. Your weak!"Kyoto said as a burst of energy came out her hands and hit Kyoko.

Kyoko fell back to the ground as she wiped the blood coming down her forehead.

"Kyoko!"Kaito shouted.

Kyoto smirked as she cut some of Kyoko's cheek. She screamed in pain as the team arrived and helped her.

"Kyoko! Are you alright?!"Hiroshi cried out in concern.

Kaito looked from Kyoko to Kyoto in anger. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO MY SISTER?!"Kaito screamed at her.

Kyoto smirked as she began to fade and disappear. As she disappeared,the team helped her. "M-Mommy,i wished i could've helped... I'm so stupid.."Rosalie said softly.

Kyoko opened her eyes as she looked at Rosalie. She tried to gently touch her cheek but with no avail. "I-Its not your fault sweetie... I'll be fine..."Kyoko said as Rosalie smiled a bit.

"B-But mommy... I don't want to lose after barely seeing you since i was born."Rosalie said softly.

"I'll be fine.."Kyoko said as she looked at Nexa. "Nexa.."

Nexa nodded as she took out her soulblade and raised it up."Healing soul!"

A glowing light emerged from Kyoko's soul as her wounds were completely healed.

"I was so worried! Don't fight somebody like her again! Who was she?!"Hiroshi said as he hugged Kyoko.

"She was me."Kyoko replied as she got up.

"H-How can that be possible?"Juro asked.

"Somebody must've made a clone with a special power but what?"Kyoko asked.

"K-Kyoko..."Neru said as she looked at her. Kyoko looked at her as her eyes widen.

"T-The key."Neru said.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she looked around her neck. Nothing. "I thought i always had it around my neck!"She explained.

"Someone must've stolen it and took it and cloned you. But it must be targetting somebody else if that person wants to defeat you,because you're the strongest of all. But in order to defeat you,they gotta find your weakness."Chase explained.

"I don't have a weakness."Kyoko said firmly.

"Than they can't defeat you."Chase said softly.

"Whew,that was a close one,no one knows my actual weakness,i have to protect Rosalie and my family,I promised my mother."Kyoko thought.


	9. The Promise

**Hey guys! Did you guys like the last chapter of I Am Titanium 3?**

**i hope you did! So last time,Kyoko discovered her clone Kyoto! Rosalie got really scared and saved her mother in time!**

**Now, Kyoko and Rosalie are in danger!**

**Now, you'll guys will know why Platinum and Titanium became a legend and began to fight.**

**Ready or not,**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Promise**

Rosalie woke up to see her mother running around the house. Her expression scared Rosalie a bit. "Mommy,what's wrong?"She asked.

"Rosalie,have you seen a key lying around here?"Kyoko asked her with worry.

"No,why are you asking?"Rosalie asked with confusion.

"ARGH! Its got to be here somewhere."Kyoko sighed in frustration.

"Whats wrong mommy?"Rosalie asked.

"Its nothing dear.. Go play with your aunt Kaoru and Uncle Shiro,okay?"Kyoko told her with a smile.

Rosalie sighed as she got up and went downstairs to where Shiro and Kaoru were. "Hi Uncle Shiro and Auntie Kaoru!"Rosalie said with glee.

"Hey Rosalie,what are you doing here?"Shiro asked.

"Mommy told me to come and play with you guys. Something tells me that she's upset... Why though?"Rosalie wondered.

"Come and sit down sweetie.."Shiro said as he patted down on the seat next to him and Kaoru.

Rosalie sat down. "Look,the reason Kyoko is searching for a key,its because it's important."Shiro began.

"What are you guys talking about?"Kaito asked as he walked in.

"Oh we're just telling her about Kyoko's.."Shiro began.

"Oh."Kaito whispered softly.

"As I was saying,The key is important to her because its left from her ancestors.."Shiro said.

"Kyoko is a titanium robot."Kaito blurted out.

"WHAT?!"Rosalie shouted in shock.

"Thats right,And Kyoko's key is important because she can use it to keep peace."Kaoru explained.

As they told the story,Rosalie began to learn more of her mothers past. She soon fell asleep.

* * *

Rosalie is now Five years old. Kyoko,Rosalie,Nexa,and Hikari were on their way to the park. "Mommy i want icecream!"Rosalie said as she pointed to the Icecream stand near the Swings. "Okay."Kyoko replied with a smile. Kyoko and the gang went with Rosalie to get icecream.

"Hey Kyoko. Long time no see."Said a voice. Kyoko's eyes widen as she turned around.

"R-Rosalie,lets go."Kyoko said as she picked up Rosalie.

"Mommy,i'm scared who's she?"Rosalie said as Kyoko and the rest ran to Kyoko's house.

Kyoko busted in to her room and grabbed her gym bag as she set her daughter on the bed. She grabbed a bunch of clothes from the closet and began to pack.

"Kyoko,just calm down!Everything will be fine!"Hikari shouted.

"I can't Hikari! She's back and i need to protect Rosalie!"Kyoko shouted. She turned to Nexa and she nodded. Nexa dialed the number on Kyoko's cell phone and she put it on speaker.

"Yo."Hiroshi replied.

"Hiroshi its us Nexa,Kyoko,Hikari,and Rosalie. Its time."Nexa replied.

"What? You mean she's back?"Hiroshi asked shockingly.

"Yes Hiroshi-kun and we need to protect Rosalie."Kyoko replied.

"Okay we're going to the secret place."Hiroshi said as he hung up.

Kyoko finished packing her things as she and the rest went to the garage and they transformed and flew off.

They arrived by a abandoned house. Kyoko then got the keys under the mat and opened it.

"How did you find this place?"Hikari asked her. Kyoko looked around. She set Rosalie on the couch as she began to play with her little bunny. "I first saw life in this house."Kyoko said softly. As Kyoko ran upstairs,the boys arrived.

"What happened?"Hiroshi asked shockingly.

"Daddy!"Rosalie cheered. Hiroshi picked up Rosalie as he smiled. "Hey Rosalie,Where your mommy?"he asked.

"She ran upstairs."Rosalie replied with a smile. Hiroshi ran upstairs after Kyoko.

"Hey Rosalie,"Kaito began,"Want to go play some video games?"

"No thank you uncle kaito,i'm going to go collect some seashells,okay?"She said as she ran outside.

**With Kyoko and Hiroshi**

Hiroshi opened the door to see Kyoko looking out the window in depression. She looked and saw Hiroshi,and let out a smile. "Hey Drake."she whispered.

"Hey Dawn... Are you okay?"Hiroshi asked her. She didn't reply to that question. instead,she shrugged. Hiroshi sighed as he went to Kyoko and lifted her chin up. He saw her navy blue eyes,with tears almost escaping them.

"I guess you're not."Hiroshi whispered.

"D-Drake..."she stuttered as she tried to hold back her tears. She buried her face in his chest as she hugged him. "I-I can't help it... R-Rosalie deserves a h-happy life... She doesn't deserve to be tortued by her... She can't live the life me and my mother lived... She just can't.."

Hiroshi kissed her head. "Its okay Dawn-chan... Rosalie will live a happy life.."

He wiped Kyoko's tears away,"Because she has an amazing titanium mother that loves her and will protect her For all eternity..."

Kyoko smiled as she hugged Hiroshi.

"Hey,Drake... Can you ask Nexa to come in? I need to talk to her."she whispered.

"Okay."he replied as he walked out the door and went to go get Nexa.

Nexa came in a few minutes later,her expression was confused and worried. "K-Kyoko-chan?"she asked. Kyoko looked at her and a smile appeared on her face. Nexa came over and sat beside Kyoko.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"Nexa asked softly.

"I need to tell you something."Kyoko whispered.

"What is it?"Nexa asked her. Kyoko stood up and looked out the window and saw Rosalie,smiling and playing happily. A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at how happy Rosalie was.

"If i die... You're going to be the one who is Rosalie's guardian..."Kyoko whispered.

"W-What?"Nexa stuttered.

"Nexa,you're the one i trust the most to protect her if i don't make it..."Kyoko said.

"B-But Kyoko..."Nexa slightly stuttered.

"Just Promise me Nexa.. Please?"Kyoko asked her.

Nexa stood silent for a moment. She looked at Rosalie,then at Kyoko. She gave a small smile. "I promise."

Suddenly a scream was heard and the girls ran downstairs. They saw that everyone was panicing. Kaito ran inside the house,with anger. "SOMEONE IS KIDNAPPED ROSALIE!"He shouted with rage.

"WHAT?!"Hiroshi and Kyoko shouted in worry. Everyone ran outside and saw Rosalie shrieking. The culprit was dragging her by force to the van. Kyoko tried to stop them but the already took off by the time she got there. Kyoko looked back at Hiroshi as they transformed.

_"FANTASMIC BOLT!"_

Kyoko raised her fists and spinned around,swiping her hand through Her compact. She put it back into her belt and thunder bolt emerged from the energy. Kyoko then got her leotard,and she did a few dance moves,forming her vests. She touched her cheeks,her eyes turning neon blue and her hair in two ponytails. She kicked the air beside her,forming her skirt,and then her feet were together forming her shoes. She did karate moves,forming her earrings and choker. She was on her knees,she was punching the air with her arm and the other was on her hip.

"Tough Bat!"

Bat raised his fists in the air as his wristwatch activated. He swiped it through his compact, and he put it back in as Thunder Bolts surrounded him. When he got his tanktop,he formed his arms into an X as his jacket formed. He touched his legs and his pants formed. When his feet were together which made his shoes form. He clapped his hands and his fingerless gloves formed. He posed with one arm sticking out and the other blocking his front.

Bolt and Bat,and the rest flew to the city after the van.

In the van,the culprit tied Rosalie as she cried. She was scared,horrified. "Why the little girl is scared."One of the boys smirked.

Rosalie cried more and more. "Don't be scared little girl,you're away from those horrible people now."

"My mommy and daddy aren't horrible! When they get their hands on you,you scrap!"Rosalie cried.

A loud beep was heard and the van crashed into a truck.

Meanwhile,Bolt,Bat,and The team pursued the van in which Rosalie was in. When they heard a crash,Bolt began to cry at the scene. Her eyes were widen as her hands covered her mouth. "R-ROSALIE!"She screamed.

Bolt flew down to the van and ripped the back door open. She was horrified by what she saw. Rosalie was pushed to the wall of the van with blood streaming from her forehead. Her outfit was all ripped with blood stains on them.

"ROSALIE!"Bolt cried.

Bat held Bolt back from hugging Rosalie. "Its okay Bolt..."He whispered. Bolt looked from the corner of her eyes and saw one of the culprits trying to run away. They limped and limped. Bolt wiped her tears and walked toward the culprit. When the culprit spotted her he tried to run away,but Bolt grabbed him by his shirt collar and began to punch him. Bat ran after her as he tried to pull her away.

"Bolt calm down!"Bat shouted as he pulled Bolt away.

"THAT BOY ALMOST KILLED ROSALIE! I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE HIM FOR THAT!"Bolt shouted as Bat held her back and the boy began to run. "YOU HEAR THAT! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

"B-Bolt,C-Calm down R-Rosalie is going to be fine."Bat stuttered from trying to hold back his tears.

Bolt hugged Bat tightly and cried. They just hope this daughter is going to be fine.

* * *

**㈷2 OH MY GOD... WHAT DID I JUST WRITE! Poor Rosalie!:'(**

**P-Poor Rosalie..., WHO DID THIS CRIME?! How dare you!. **


	10. Nexa's Possession II

**Last time on I Am Titanium 3,Rosalie got into an accident. Bolt and Bat are upset,and hope that Rosalie will make it through this.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Nexa's Possession II**

Kyoko sat down in a seat by the door of the emergency room. She tried to hold back all the tears,but she was out of luck. She cried and cried as Bat tried to comfort her but with no avail.

"K-Kyoko,calm down..."Bat said softly trying not to cry.

"I-I can't H-Hiroshi... R-Rosalie... S-She's in there because of me..."Kyoko stuttered as she cried.

"I-Its not your fault K-Kyoko-chan..."Kaoru sobbed.

"ITS MY FAULT MY DAUGHTER IS IN THERE FIGHTING FOR LIFE!"Kyoko cried. "ITS MY FAULT, IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME IN THAT BED INSTEAD OF HER! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE IN THERE!"

Kyoko broke down and cried even more. Nexa and Hiroshi began to comfort her. Suddenly Nexa felt a strange aura like if she was pushed to the wall.

"Nexa-chan,are you okay?"Naman asked her as he helped her sit down. Nexa stood silent as she looked up at Naman. "Y-Yeah,i'm fine."

She stood up as she lost control and fainted. Naman caught her as the rest stood up. "N-Nexa-chan!"Kyoko whispered.

Nexa fainted as Naman called for help. The paramedics took her to the emergency room to examine her.

A few minutes later,a nurse came out. "Where's the parents of Rosalie Ariana Yamada Hoshina?"

Kyoko and Hiroshi stood up as they shouted,"Its Us!"

The nurse came up to the couple as she frowned slightly. "You're daughter is in a deep coma,I'm so sorry."

Tears escaped Kyoko's eyes as she heard the news. "N-No,N-No t-this c-can't b-be h-happening..."

"I'm sorry Mrs Yamada,your daughter is fine,she's just in a coma. She has her left leg broken with her right arm broken as well,so she's fine,all we need for her to wake up."The nurse explained.

"T-Thank you,May we go see her?"Bat asked.

"Yes,you may,she is in room 178C."The nurse replied.

"Are you guys coming with us?"Kyoko asked the team.

"Its fine,We're going to wait if Nexa is fine."Momoko replied her. Kyoko nodded as she and Hiroshi headed toward the elevator to see Rosalie.

**With Nexa**

Nexa felt a sharp pain in her stomach as she was taken to be examined. She heard voices in her head. She looked around at the people who were taking her to the examining room.

One was a girl,with blonde hair and pink streaks in a bun,with a nurse uniform. Her eyes were pink. The other was a boy who had green eyes and black ruffled hair And a doctors uniform. another one had light brown eyes with black hair, and a assisant doctors uniform. And the other two had blonde hair,but one had blue eyes and the other had red eyes.

Nexa struggled to keep her eyes open. When they entered a room,they closed the door and locked it. They shut off all the lights. Nexa squinted her eyes to get a better view of the situation.

The girl took off her mask as it revealed Nexa's worst nightmare.

Nexa slightly gasped as The girls hand went over Nexa's head to close her eyes. then they jumped out the window with Nexa in a sack,and off they went.

**With Kyoko and Hiroshi**

Kyoko and Hiroshi were in the elevator heading to room 178C. As they went up,Kyoko began to cry again. "Hey its okay.."Hiroshi said as he kissed her forehead.

"I-I just can't help it.."Kyoko slightly stuttered as she sobbed. "M-My daughter is in a coma..."

"She'll be out of it,i promise.."Hiroshi reassured her.

The elevator door opened as it revealed a barren hallway. Kyoko and Hiroshi looked at each other before they walked down the hallway. When they spotted room 178C,they opened the door and were shocked by what they saw. Rosalie was on the hospital bed,connected to a monitor in which kept her breathing and a oxygen mask on her mouth and nose to help her breath,and her leg in a cast,and her arm also in a cast.

Kyoko cried at the appearance of Rosalie. They walked up to her and sat near her bed as Kyoko wiped her tears away and grabbed Rosalie's hand gently.

Rosalie's ice blue eyes opened as she looked up at her mother. "M-Mama..."she whispered.

"R-Rosalie... I'm so sorry sweetie that this happened to you..."Kyoko whispered as she kissed Rosalie's forehead. She and Hiroshi then began to cry. Rosalie then raised up her good arm slowly,ignoring the pain,and wiped their tears away.

"D-Don't cry mama and papa... I'm fine... Thanks to you guys..."Rosalie whispered.

Kyoko smiled along with Hiroshi. Out of Nowhere,Naman busted through the door with a worried expression on his face.

"GUYS NEXA IS MISSING!"he shouted. Suddenly,Rosalie gasped as if she were getting a heart attack, the monitor began to lose control as her heart beated rapidly.

"R-Rosalie!"Kyoko stuttered as she looked at how her daughter was losing control.

"How is she missing?"Hiroshi asked Naman.

"I went up to the front desk and asked what room Nexa was in and they said that she wasn't even in the hospital!"Naman shouted.

"Naman calm down,We'll go find her."Hiroshi told him. He turned to Kyoko as he kissed her forehead. "i'm going with Naman to find Nexa,will you be fine with just you and Rosalie?"he asked her.

"C-Can you just ask the team to come up her,Rosalie and I could use some company."She told him.

"Okay,I'll be back soon."He told Kyoko and Rosalie.

"B-Bye Daddy.."Rosalie whispered.

Hiroshi smiled a bit as he kissed his daughter's forehead. "Bye sweetie,i'll see you soon."

Hiroshi transformed along with Naman and they flew off to find Nexa. The team soon arrived as they gasped at the appearance of Rosalie.

"Is she fine?"Kaito asked Kyoko.

"Yes,look at her.."Kyoko said softly.

Rosalie's eyes stopped as they looked at Kaito. She let out a small smile. "Uncle Kaito!"She whispered with glee.

"Hey Rosa,How are you feeling?"he asked her.

Rosalie merely nodded as she smiled. "Good! Thanks to my mommy and daddy,they saved me just in time! I can always count on them to help me out!"

Kyoko smiled at the words Rosalie said.

"How long will Rosalie be in this kind of condition?"Kaoru asked Kyoko.

"Couple of Days,i can tell because she's the same species as me. She'll heal in about a couple of days, so don't worry about it."Kyoko smiled.

Kyoko phone began to ring. As she looked at the caller id,she anwsered it. "Hello?"Kyoko asked.

"Kyoko-chan,"Hiroshi said. His voice sounded almost in panic. "Get out along with the team and Rosalie,Nexa is possessed."

Kyoko's eyes widen at what Hiroshi just told her.

_Nexa is possessed._

She dropped her cell phone as a crash was heard. The smoke cleared up to reveal Nexa with her soulblade in the back of her. She grinned murderously.

"Hello,Kyoko."She spoke with venom.

"Nexa-chan?"Kyoko whispered. Nexa's appearance changed. Her hair was in a messy bun with her eyes glowing red.

Kyoko turned to the team. "Guys, get Rosalie out of here! NOW!"She shouted. The team responded as they took Rosalie out of the room. Kyoko looked back at Nexa. Kyoko's hands glowed blue as they transformed into robotic and they had blades.

Nexa took out her soulblade and smirked. Nexa ran toward Kyoko in a sign of attack as Kyoko jumped over her and attacked her from the back. Nexa spinned her soulblade as she attacked Kyoko. "Delay." Kyoko said as an afterimage was created to fool Nexa. She spinned around and slashed her blade at her as Kyoko stumbled back a bit.

"D-Distortion—"

Nexa didn't let her finish her words as she held the blade against her neck. "Give it up Kyoko,you're just pretending to be strong,you're not stronger than me,you're afraid of me."Nexa spoke with venom as she put the blade closer to Kyoko's neck.

"I'm not scared of you."Kyoko told her as she pushed Nexa back and slashed her forearm blade at her.

Nexa then hovered over by the damaged wall. "This fight isn't over,I will return,and next time,i will kill you."She spoke as she teleported.

Kyoko stood silent. Naman and Hiroshi busted in. "Where's Nexa-chan?"Naman asked.

"She's gone.."Kyoko replied with a bit of sadness.

"What happened?"Hiroshi asked Kyoko as she hugged him.

"She... She said she'll kill me."Kyoko spoke with a bit of hurt in the last words.

"But who would've possessed her again?"Naman asked.

"There's only one who can possess. She was also the one who created my clone."Kyoko spoke as she looked out to the sky.

Naman looked at her with worry. "Who?"

Kyoko stood silent as she looked out at the window. She then turned to look at Naman and Hiroshi with hard eyes.

"Platinum."


	11. Coincedential Meeting

**Last Time,Kyoko found out who made the clone of Kyoko,and who possessed Nexa.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**_Coincidental Meeting_**

Kyoko sighed as she sat down on the couch of the hideout. Hiroshi looked at her worriedly as he sat down next to her.

"Kyoko-chan,are you okay?"Hiroshi asked her. Kyoko remained silent for a moment as she looked at the ground.

_Why... why did they take my bestfriend again?_

"Kyoko-chan?"he asked. Kyoko snapped out of her train of thought and looked at Hiroshi. "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"He asked her.

Kyoko stood silent once more. Hiroshi looked at her and noticed tears down her cheeks. "Hey,why are you crying?"

Kyoko stood silent as Hiroshi wiped her tears away.

"So what are we going to do about Nexa and Platinum?"asked a voice. Kyoko and Hiroshi turned to see Gwen. her orange eyes glistened as she smiled at Kyoko.

"G-Gwen,i thought you didn't like me.."Kyoko said.

"Nah,Who said i didn't like the leader girl? I mean come on,you're an amazimg leader for our group. Now,we need to talk,how are we going to stop platinum and get your best friend back?"she asked. The team came up behind her as they all smiled.

"I don't know..."Kyoko sighed.

"Well,we need some back up."Hikari told her.

"Wait,what about Marco,Henry,Lenny,and Danny? They can help us out!"Momoko shouted.

Kyoko stood up as she looked at Momoko. "You got a point there Momoko."

"I know some people that might be able to help us out."Hisashi also added.

"M-Mommy!"shouted a voice. Kyoko turned to find the owner of the voice. She saw on the staircase,Kaito with Rosalie in a wheelchair.

"R-Rosalie?"Kyoko asked as tears came down her eyes.

"Mommy!"Rosalie cried as she was carried toward her. They embraced each other in a hug.

Kyoko then felt a strange aura around her,like if she were being watched. Far Away from the shore,Nexa stood a piece of land in the water as she was accompanied by others as well.

"So they're getting my brothers?"Nexa asked as she smirked.

"Don't worry Child,They won't ever defeat us because she is pathetic.. Stupid."Platinum said as she smirked.

"Exactly,and we'll crush him and she'll know who is the strongest of all."Tungsten smirked.

"We'll kill them all,all in front of her daughter."Iron added.

"And when her daughter suffers enough,she'll be begging for death,and we'll be glad to give Rosalie what she wants."Calcium smirked.

Nexa gasped at the name of Rosalie. "Rosalie?"she whispered.

_"What is it?"Nexa asked her. Kyoko stood up and looked out the window and saw Rosalie,smiling and playing happily. A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at how happy Rosalie was._

_"If i die... You're going to be the one who is Rosalie's guardian..."Kyoko whispered._

_"W-What?"Nexa stuttered._

_"Nexa,you're the one i trust the most to protect her if i don't make it..."Kyoko said._

_"B-But Kyoko..."Nexa slightly stuttered._

_"Just Promise me Nexa.. Please?"Kyoko asked her._

_Nexa stood silent for a moment. She looked at Rosalie,then at Kyoko. She gave a small smile. "I promise."_

"Nexa?"asked Beryllium. Nexa snapped out of her train of thought as she looked at the people in front of her."What?"

"Will you do the honor of killing Rosalie when the time comes?"Platinum asked. Nexa looked at Platinum with a bit of scared,fear,and hate.

"Why hurt the little kid? She barely knows she's the future generation of Titanium."Nexa protested.

"Woah,Calm your chiz Nexa."Tungsten told her.

"No! The point of this plan is useless! Rosalie and Kyoko don't deserve to be killed! Just because your ancestors held the hate toward them doesnt mean you have to!"Nexa shouted at them.

"Kyoko killed all of our parents! How would you feel if Kyoko killed yours?!"Platinum shouted at her.

"I would be angry but i wouldn't count on it. She is the most sweetest girl i ever met,and i'm not letting you kill her!"Nexa said. She slashed her soulblade at them as she teleported away.

"Platinum! I thought that spell you put on her was strong!"Tungsten yelled at her.

"Something must of put her out of that trance!"Platinum shouted back.

Meanwhile with Nexa,She teleported to the back door of the house. When she entered,she stopped when she saw the whole team there. She stood silent as they looked at her.

"N-Nexa-chan?"Kyoko asked shockingly.

"A-Auntie N-Nexa?"Rosalie stuttered.

Nexa began to walked to Rosalie with calmness. Kyoko and Hiroshi looked at her as if she were doing something bad. Nexa touched Rosalie's cheek with her hand as she smiled.

"I made a promise to protect Rosalie... And i'm going to keep that promise."

Kyoko let out a smile. "So what are we going to do to kill Platinum?"Yuka asked.

"I know all her plans and whats shes planning to do to us.."Nexa whispered. Kyoko looked at her with a scared look.

"What is she going to do to us?"Kyoko asked as she tried to hold back her anger. Nexa sighed as she looked at everyone. "She's going to kill us."

The girls gasped as the boys got angry looks on their faces. "What do you mean shes going to kill us? We haven't even done anything wrong!"Kaito shouted.

Kyoko stood silent as the team began to panic. She has a strange aura around her. Suddenly she flew out of the house.

"Kyoko?! Where is she going?"Nexa asked. Hiroshi,Nexa,Hikari,Hisashi,Naman,and Gwen flew out after Kyoko.

Meanwhile,Kyoko was flying to an sewer. she saw a man standing there as a guard. "May i go see Platinum?"she asked him.

"Sorry,this is the sewers,nothing here."he lied.

"Really? So You're fucking here guarding a sewer! Tell Platinum that Titanium is here!"Kyoko shouted at him. The mans eyes widen as he smirked. "Ah,so Titanium eh?"

He opened the sewer door as he and Kyoko went in. As Hiroshi and the rest arrived,they went in along with her. They pursued Kyoko and the man while they went to go find Platinum.

Suddenly the man grabbed Kyoko's neck and pushed her to the wall. She struggled to get out of his grip. Nexa was about to attack them when Hikari held her back. "Let her,if he strangles her,then we'll kill him."she whispered.

Kyoko then began to release as a smirk escaped the man's lips. "She's no match for me. Not even for Platinum."He smirked.

Kyoko collasped to the floor as a sign she passed out. When the man was about to touch her leg,she flipped him over as she got up. She grabbed his head and held a knife to his neck.

"Try to hurt me again and next time you won't be so lucky,understand?"She asked with a bit of venom.

The man merely nodded as he was released. Kyoko then began to walked toward the sewer opening as she crawled through it.

When the team was trying to go after her,they fell into a trap as a trap door was opened and they fell through it.

Meanwhile with Kyoko, she kept walking down the tunnels to find her opponent. As she walked through a gate,the gate suddenly closed and locked automatically. she looked around to see if there was anyone watching her.

"My,My Titanium,so nice of you to drop by."Said a voice. Kyoko growled at the name the voice said. She didn't quite like that people automatically call her by that. It makes her think she's a threat to everyone. But only one person who called her by that,and is a threat to her.

"Platinum."Kyoko whispered. Out of the shadows,Platinum appeared. A smirk appeared on her pale face,which was faded with her dark orange eyes.

"Long time no see."Platinum smirked as she crossed her arms.

Kyoko growled at the sight of her enemy. "I thought you were dead!"

Suddenly, All of her worst enemies surrounded her. "I will kill you and your daughter."

"Not when i'm Titanium."

Suddenly Kyoko felt a cold chill down her spine. Her eyes widen as she turned.

"Calcium."She whispered. The cool invisible arms threw her to the wall. She tried to dodge any other attacks,but she felt a invisible arm choke her neck. The neck.

"Tungsten."

The owner of the arm,Tungsten,threw her to the ground and kicked her to the ground. Kyoko tried to get up,but it was useless. She felt stiff and something pressuring her.

"Iron."

Iron,picked her up and threw up to the ceiling. As she crashed against it,and fell to the ground,she felt someone pick her up.

"Beryllium."

Beryllium twisted her arms and legs til she felt them snap a bit. He threw her to Platinum.

"Platinum."

Platinum lifted Kyoko up and then released her when she kneed her back and broke it. Kyoko screamed in agony and pain.

Meanwhile,with Gwen and The gang,they were trying to get out of the trap.

"Damn It!"Gwen shouted.

"Trying to get out?"Asked a voice. The gang turned to see Kyoto. She smirked evilly,with a hand on her hip and another grabbing a sack over her shoulder.

"You! You almost killing my girlfriend!"Hiroshi shouted angrily as he tried to punch her. He catched his fist and sent a force toward him which flung him to the wall.

"Why are you doing this? You're Kyoko!"Nexa shouted.

"I'm Kyoko's evil side,this is what she's capable of,but she turned down Platinum's request of evil."Kyoto smirked. She threw down the sack as she left.

"What the heck! Get your butt out of my face!"shrieked a voice.

Hikari looked at the sack as it was moving. She slowly began to walk toward it as the voices kept talking.

"Get your face out of my butt !"Shouted the other voice.

Hikari lifted up and saw the faces as she gasped and released it.

"I-It c-can't be..."Hikari stuttered. Hisashi walked toward her and he revealed the people to see Chikako,Aika,Daiki,and Hiro.

"H-Hikari?"Chikako shouted with shock.

Hikari covered her eyes with her hands as she began to protest. "This must be a dream! I-It can't be them! It just can't!"

"Hikari its no dream, Its really them."Hisashi told her.

Hikari opened her eyes and saw her sibilings,Chikako,Aika,Daiki,and Hiro.

"Chikako! Aika! Daiki! Hiro!"Hikari cried.

Hikari bursted into tears at the sight of her sibilings.

"What are you guys doing here?"She sobbed.

"We tried to escape after Mom and Dad..."Aika trailed off.

"Mom and Dad what?"Hikari asked.

"They died... The government fucking killed them."Daiki said with venom.

"W-What?"Hikari stuttered. Hisashi began to comfort her.

"Titanium was a help too,she tried to escape and rescue them,but it was too late. Platinum and the government already got to her before Titanium and us could."Hiro tried not to cry.

"T-Titanium? You mean Kyoko?"Nexa asked them.

"She seemed a bit like Kyoko,but it seemed a little bit older."Chikako explained.

"h-her mother tried to rescue mine..? No wonder... No wonder she knows me..."Hikari said softly.

Hiroshi suddenly gasped along with Nexa.

"Whats wrong?"Naman asked.

"K-Kyoko..."Nexa stuttered.

"S-She's hurt... And Platinum is going after Rosalie."Hiroshi said softly.


	12. Illumination

**Last time, Nexa got out of the trance and told everyone the plans Platinum was going to do. Kyoko got angry and tried to fight Platinum,but Tungsten,Iron,Calcium,and Beryllium came and stopped her and broke her back!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**_Illumination_**

_She tried._

_The gasp for air._

_The tears._

_The Pain._

Kyoko was in terrible pain. her vision was blurry and her back wouldn't stop hurting.

"Hurts doesn't it?"A high screeched voice asked.

She huffed and huffed to seeze the pain,but it was no use.

"Don't even try to,Rosalie is all mine now."The voice told her.

The pain in Kyoko's back was unstoppable. All she _could _do was Resist.

_Hiroshi... Hear me... Come and find me.. I need you. _Kyoko thought. A high pitched screech was heard in her mind which made her wince again.

"Any Mind Messages you try to send to Hiroshi or Nexa,you'll feel pain."

Kyoko winced at the pain. Only one thing was on her mind. Her family.

_Rosalie_.

_Hiroshi._

_Nexa._

But the pain,made her resist.

"ARGHH!"a voice of agony escaped Kyoko's lips.

"Hear that Kyoko? Hear that?"The voice said.

"Thats your death."

"N-No..."her voice was so cold,so painful,and agonizing.

_"Kyoko-chan?"_

Kyoko merely opened her eyes.

"Kyoko-chan?"the voice asked again.

she looked up and saw Hiroshi looking at her.

"Are you okay? You're sweating!"Hiroshi cried out in concern. Kyoko tried to stand up but her back felt a sharp pain.

"Hey,Steady ShiShi-chan,You're still recovering from your broken back."He told her as he set her down.

"My back—?"she asked.

"Don't you remember? Platinum snapped your back in half."Hiroshi explained.

She tried to resist the pain,but it was no use. She fell back onto the bed,as she let out a gasp. Hiroshi merely sighed as he began to walk toward the door. He felt someone grab his hand as he looked back to see Kyoko with a sad expression.

"H-Hiroshi-kun..."She whispered.

He stood silent as he looked at her. her eyes were red and full of pain.

"K—"Hiroshi couldn't finish his sentence as Kyoko pulled him into a kiss. She put everything she felt into that kiss,the pain,the anger toward Platinum,the love she had for him.

"K-Kyoko-chan..."He whispered.

"Remember the first kiss we had.."She whispered back to him.

He smiled at the memory of their first kiss. she slightly grinned as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you."he whispered.

"I love you too..."She whispered back.

They pulled out of their position as they heard footsteps. They turned to see Rosalie by the door in her wheelchair,with Kaito behind her.

"She wanted to see you guys.."Kaito said as he let out a smile.

"M-Mommy! D-Daddy!"Rosalie cried out as she tried to hug them.

"I'll leave you guys alone,for some privacy,alright?"Kaito asked. Kyoko nodded as Kaito came toward her and kissed her forehead.

When he left,Hiroshi lifted Rosalie up to the bed and sat her beside her mother.

"Mommy? Are you alright?"Rosalie asked her in concern.

"I'm fine Sweetie,don't worry."Kyoko reassured her.

"Daddy! Are you taking care of her?"Rosalie joked as Kyoko let out a small giggle.

"Yes my little princess,i'm taking very good care of your mom."he said as he smiled at her.

"Good! Because she needs to feel better!"Rosalie smiled.

Kyoko smiled at the sight of Rosalie and Hiroshi. _He's a good father. _She thought.

Rosalie suddenly yawned.

"Are you sleepy Sweetie?"Kyoko asked her daughter.

"K-Kinda.."she whispered. Kyoko kissed her forehead. "Then time to get some sleep."she said with a smile.

Rosalie and Hiroshi climbed into bed with Kyoko,and they closed their eyes and let sleep take over them.

* * *

Kyoko woke up and found everything quiet. Too quiet. She quietly got up,trying not to wake her 5 year old daughter,Rosalie,and her boyfriend Hiroshi. She noticed as she felt her back was all better._ Wow,i guess i do heal fast._ She sighed in relief as she passed by her brother's and sister's room,and of course,her friends and partners.

Kyoko went out to the balcony,and saw all barren forest. Soon she heard a rustle. "what was that.?"she thought.

"it must be an intruder,Kyoko-chan. Keep guard."Mika said softly as she looked around.

"Dai,energy transform,i need your speed."Kyoko commanded Dai. Dai nodded in response. "Speed Energy!"Dai said as she spinned. A wristband and headband appeared around Kyoko's head and wrist,and she sped off,to find the intruder after her daughter and family.

When she arrived,she looked around. "see your here."said a voice. Kyoko turned around to see... Platinum. "what do you want?!"Kyoko retorted at her as her hand transformed into a blade.

"so like your mother,Titanium. Now,she is no longer here. And niether will your daughter,and of course your family. And i'll proabably have Hiroshi all to myself."

Kyoko growled at the words of her enemy. "You will pay for what your family did to mine!"

Platinum smirked. "They will come after your daughter,and soon after you."

"They will never reach my daughter until im dead."Kyoko said.

"Suit yourself."Platinum said as she walked off. Kyoko's hand transformed back as she watched Platinum scurry away.

Kyoko sped off as she returned to her house.

"Kyoko-chan? What are we going to do with Platinum? We can't risk Rosalie."Dia told her.

"I know."Kyoko whispered.

Suddenly she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her. She let out a smile as she looked up to see her boyfriend,Hiroshi.

"Hey Hiroshi."She smiled.

"Hey Beautiful."he whispered as he let out a chuckle.

She giggled. "Beautiful?"she asked.

"Well,thats the only word i can use to describe your beauty."he told her.

She let out a small smile as he kissed her cheek. She let out a small smile as she looked at Hiroshi.

"You okay?"he asked.

"I... i just been having weird... Illusions..."she whispered.

"What kind of Illusions?"he asked.

"About us...and Rosalie..."She replied with a bit of worry.

He embraced her in a hug as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we'll be okay?"she whispered.

"I don't know Kyoko... I just don't know."


	13. Gwen's True Potential

**Last Time,Kyoko and Hiroshi are asking one major question: are they going to get through this?**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Gwen's True Potential**

She walked past guards. The excitement was building inside her. This was the only way to defeat her enemy. _Just think,all the things we could do without her._

She smirked as she walked through the double doors to see the head of the government.

"May we help you?"one of the men asked the girl.

"Hello,Darius..."The girl smirked. The man,known as Darius,looked at the girl with a confused look.

"Why are you here?"asked another man.

"Did you guys know that _Titanium _is a big threat?"The girl asked.

"She is not a big threat,during the first years of her knowing of Titanium,she wasn't a threat,she prooved her innocence."Darius explained.

"But,did she tell you that she was pregnant and had a child named Rosalie and planned to destroy all of Tokyo?"The girl told them.

Darius looked at his three other men who formed the head of the government. He looked back at the girl and asked. "How do you know?"

The girl smirked as she unvealed her hood. Darius and the others gasped.

"P-Platinum?"Darius stuttered.

"Yes,and this is my team,Iron,Tungsten,Beryllium,Calcium,and Kyoto."Platinum smirked.

Darius looked at them as he reached behind his back for a gun.

"Darius,have you ever thought that Titanium might be tricking you? Like her mother did with you?"

Darius stopped for a moment as He looked at the group. He remembers.

"You have a point. Alexandria Yamada tricked us when she had Kyoko Yamada,and now the legend is repeating. We must stop them."Darius said.

Platinum smirked.

It worked.

* * *

~Kyoko's Dream Sequence~

_She walked upon rocks and stones. She wondered where she was. She wondered what she would be doing in a place like this._

_When she walked by,she passed by a shadow._

_"What was that?"She asked herself._

_When she stepped back,she was shocked by what she saw. Blood was on the rocks as it surrounded a body: Hiroshi's._

_She gasped as she stepped on another rock full of blood. The body that laid next to it was... Nexa._

_She gasped more as she collasped and began to cry._

_"N-no... H-Hiroshi... N-Nexa..."She cried. She suddenly heard weeping. she looked to see a girl crying by a dead body._

_Kyoko wiped her tears away as she got up and began to walk toward the girl._

_"Hey... Are you okay?"Kyoko asked the girl._

_The girl gasped as she got up quickly. It was Rosalie. She wore a dark tan t-shirt with a purple Skirt._

_"G-Get away from me!"She shouted._

_"W-What do you mean Rosalie?"Kyoko asked her._

_"P-Platinum was right! You are a killer! Look at all the destruction you caused! You killed my dad,you killed my aunt Nexa,and even my uncle Naman! Just what is wrong with you?"Rosalie shouted at her mother._

_Kyoko winced at the words. Killer? It can't be possible._

_She suddenly felt a force grab her neck and squeeze it. "W-What's H-Happening?"Kyoko stuttered._

_"You thought that I was going to be weak,well you thought wrong!"Rosalie shouted at her with icy venom._

_"N-No..."Kyoko cried._

"AHHH!"

Kyoko was startled out of her sleep as she breathed heavilly.

"Hey Kyoko-chan! Are you okay?!"Hiroshi shouted as he woke from his sleep. Kyoko began to weep softly as she shivered and winced. Hiroshi felt her head as his eyes softly widen.

"Oh God,you have a fever again! Just why are you getting fevers alot!"He shouted as he ran into the bathroom to get a wet towel.

Kyoko then began to shiver and cough. "H-Hiroshi..."She whispered.

Hiroshi came back with a cold towel and set it gently on Kyoko's forehead.

"H-Hiroshi..."she whispered once more.

"What is it..?"he asked softly. Kyoko grabbed his hand as he smiled a bit. "I-I L-Love Y-You.."she stuttered.

He kissed her cheek as he smiled and replied,"I love you too,Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko and Hiroshi seem to be fine,let's see what Gwen is up to:

Gwen was sleeping peacefully in her bed of her bedroom. She seemed calm on the outside,but on the inside she was having a nightmare.

_~Gwen's Dream Sequence~_

_"Where am i and why am i wearing my Potassium Uniform?"Gwen asked herself. "I thought i was on the sidelines of the Laker's Game,watching Dwight Howard give a dunk."_

_She wore her orange longsleeve dress with a black strap around her waist with light orange tights and orange boots with her orange see through shades._

_"G-Gwen?"asked a frantic voice._

_When Gwen turned around,she was shocked to see her sister and brother,Sam and Ginger._

_"Sammy! Ginger!"She shouted as she ran toward them. Ginger had blonde brown hair with green eyes and a green dress with black boots. Sam had blonde hair with red eyes and red sweater and black jeans._

_"Gwen! Where have you been?"Sam asked._

_"Why; What's Wrong?"she asked._

_"I think you should see it yourself."Sam said softly. Sam and Ginger walked toward a chamber and brought out a gurney with a white blanket covering something. Gwen unrevealed the person who was under the blanket to be Chase._

_"C-Chase?"She stuttered shockingly._

_Chase had blood dripping all over his face with his arm dislocated and his leg full of blood._

_"C-Chase? A-Are y-you a-alright?"She asked once more. Chase wouldn't anwser. Tears then began to spill over her cheeks as she pressed her lips against his._

_"C-Chase... W-Why?"She stuttered. "W-Why didn't i tell you i loved you earlier.."_

_She then heard a evil voice. "Mwahahaha..."_

_"Who's there?"Gwen said as she wiped away her tears._

_Suddenly Iron appeared in front of her. She gasped as she stumbled back. "Hello Gwen."Iron smirked._

_"Iron! You did this to Chase!"Gwen shouted with anger._

_"Yes,i did."Iron smirked as he flipped his hair. "Oh how i enjoyed hearing the screams of mercy and pain from his mouth."_

_Gwen's eyes harden as they turned neon orange and released lasers toward Iron. He dodged as Gwen went after him._

_She spinned kicked him and he landed on the ground as Gwen began to punch him repeatedly. "I'll never forgive you for what you did to Chase!"_

_"Gwen."Said a soft voice._

_Gwen stopped punching Iron and turned and saw Chase. Chase wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and black and white kobes._

_"C-Chase?"She stuttered._

_"Gwen."He said as he smiled._

_"Chase!"she shouted happily as she got up and ran toward him. She then stopped suddenly as she felt something pierce her heart._

_She looked down to see a blade through her heart. She then dropped to the ground. Iron stabbed her._

_"C-Chase..."_

"NOOO!"Gwen shouted as she breathed heavilly. She sighed in relief as she thought it was just a dream.

"Gwen! Are you alright!"Chase shouted as he busted through the door.

"C-Chase!"She stuttered as she hid under the covers.

"Are you okay?"He asked as he walked toward the bed.

"Y-Yes i'm fine,i just had a nightmare."Gwen stuttered as she blushed madly.

"What was it about?"Chase asked her. Gwen looked at Chase as she blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-Its nothing..."She spoke softly.

"Are you sure? If you want to talk about it, i'm always there to talk to you."Chase told her.

"Y-Yes,i'm fine."Gwen stuttered.

"Well,Okay then; Kaito is telling us to go downstairs to meet Marco,Henry,Lenny,and Danny."Chase told her as he left.

Gwen smiled a bit as she watched Chase left. She got dressed in some sweats and her hair in a bun as she got up and walked downstairs. When she got there,she saw Kyoko sitting on the couch with Hiroshi beside her,Kaito with Rosalie and Momoko,Nexa and Naman,and the rest of the team.

"Gwen,we want you to meet Marco,Henry,Lenny,and Danny."Nexa replied with a smile.

Henry has red spiky hair, red eyes deeper than Brick's, has a red cap, wears a red sweater, red pants, and red sneakers. He holds a fire wand and Danny and Lenny are his brothers and Marco is his friend. He is like a little brother to Nexa and he's a year younger than her but he acts like a big brother though.

Danny has blue spiky hair, blue eyes deeper than Boomer's, has a red cap, wears the same outfit like Henry except its blue. He holds a water wand and Henry and Lenny are his brothers and Marco is his friend. Same age like Henry and acts like a big brother toward Nexa.

Lenny has green spiky hair, green eyes deeper than Butch's, has a green cap, wears the same outfit like his brothers except its green. He holds an earth wand and Marco is his friend. Same age like his brothers and acts like a big brother toward Nexa.

Marco has dark black hair, hazel eyes, wears a long green hat, wears a black hoodie, green pants, and black boots. He holds a sword and is friends with Henry, Danny, and Lenny. He's older than them including Nexa and acts like an overprotective big brother towards her.

"Hello Gwen."Henry told her as he smiled.

"Hey Henry,Danny,Lenny,Marco! I heard alot of nice things about you guys from Nexa! and you guys are exactly like she said!"Gwen smiled as she gave each one of them a hug.

"Anyway,Kyoko"Danny began. "This is Rosalie?"He asked as he knelt down in front of Rosalie.

"Y-Yup.."Kyoko stuttered. "Rosalie Ariana Yamada Hoshina."

"She looks alot like Kyoko."Lenny grinned.

"But she has alot from Hiroshi Dan Wan."Peachy sweatdropped as he remembered what happened.

"Oh Quit it Peachy!"Rosalie shouted at Peachy as she laughed.

"Anyway, so i heard about you being Titanium and Platinum's return, is she really back?"Marco asked them.

"Yeah. She broke Kyoko's back,she got Rosalie into a car accident,and almost possessed Nexa again."Yuka replied.

"Wel. Don't worry guys; Me and the guys will help you guys defeat Platinum, because once she messes with one of my sisters best friends,they mess with us."Henry told them.

Gwen stood silent.

"Are you okay Gwen-san?"Yuka asked her.

"Yeah,I'm fine..."Gwen trailed off.

"Gwen,"Kyoko spoke softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure.."Gwen said softly. Hiroshi helped her up as Kyoko looked at Gwen. "Regain."

Kyoko's body then began to glow as she grabbed Gwen's hand and sped to the next room. As Kyoko gained her composure again,Gwen and her sat down.

"Gwen, Are you Alright?"Kyoko asked her. Gwen didn't anwser as she gulped nervously. "yeah..."she lied.

"You're not alright. I know you Gwen, you're the toughest girl i know besides Kaoru."Kyoko replied.

"I-Im serious, i'm fine..."Gwen lied once more.

"No you're not Gwen, you're scared."Kyoko said.

"Scared of what?! I'm not scared of anything!"Gwen shouted at her.

"You're scared of Losing Chase."Kyoko told her.

Gwen slightly gasped at what Kyoko said. She looked away as she blushed madly. "See? You're afraid Gwen. Don't be afraid, tell me what happened! You can trust me."Kyoko said softly.

"I had a nightmare... And It was about Chase and Iron."Gwen blurted abouted.

"But what was it about?"Kyoko asked.

"Iron killed Chase... And my brother and sister showed me Chase's death body,and then Iron showed up and i tried to kill him,but then i saw another Chase,and i tried to run toward him as Iron stabbed me in the back."Gwen explained as she began to cry.

"Gwen, Its okay."Kyoko said as she began to comfort Gwen. She looked up as Kyoko smiled.

"Gwen, don't be afraid... thats what Iron wants you to think. He wants to make you afraid of Chase."Kyoko told her.

"K-Kyoko,But—"

"Gwen, i had the same thing about Hiroshi and Rosalie, Our enemies are trying to invade our minds. Iron is trying to find your biggest fear."Kyoko explained.

"K-Kyoko, i just can't lose Chase,he's too important for me."Gwen weeped.

"You won't lose Chase if you just listen to me. Try to listen to me this one time. I promise that everything will be fine. Just fight Iron back. Don't let him into your mind, and don't let him control your future. you have to make the future happen."Kyoko told her.

Gwen suddenly then gasped. "Whats wrong?"Kyoko asked.

Gwen then dropped to the floor as she fainted.

"GWEN!"Kyoko shouted as she dropped to the floor beside her partner as she helped her up.

"What's wrong?!"Yuka and Neru asked as they came and helped Kyoko. Chase and the rest also came in as he was shocked by the appearance of Gwen. Her skin was deathly pale and her blonde hair lost all of her shine and color.

"We have to get into her mind,Iron's invading her mind!"Kyoko shouted. Henry lifted up Gwen and they took her to the lab for Professor Matroda and Professor Utonium to examine her. While they were examining her,Gwen was having a nightmare.

"DAMN!"Chase shouted as he punched the wall.

"Chase calm down! Gwen will be fine!"Neru shouted at him.

"I-I should've told her.. I should've!"Chase said as he stormed out of the room. Kyoko was about to follow as Hiroshi held her back. "Let him,he'll calm down."

_~Gwen's Mind~_

_"w-what the hell?"Gwen asked herself._

_"Hello Chinatsu."_

_Gwen's eyes widen as she looked back and saw Iron. "I-Iron?"she stuttered._

_Iron then sped toward her as he slashed his blade at her. She recieved alot of damage as she crashed to the wall._

_She wiped the blood of her forehead as her hand glowed as she shot her boomerang. "SUPER BOOMERANG SHOT!"_

_Iron dodged it as he sent a thunder bolt toward her. Gwen dodged it as she spinned kicked him as she slashed her boomerang at him and he crashed to the ground._

_Iron smirked as a dark aura surrounded him as he sped toward her. Gwen ran toward him as well and was about to slash her blade at him,but she stopped. She heard a faint chuckle as she saw Chase in front of her._

_"C-Chase?"She stuttered._

_It turned out to be Iron and he slashed his sword at her. She crashed to the ground and saw that her blades were cut off._

_"God damn it!"She shouted. As she got up and ran her blades on her legs transformed as she jumped and aimed for Iron. She then heard a laugh and saw Chase again._

_"Huh?"Gwen asked. Iron then blasted her with a dark ray and she fell to the ground._

_"Chase..."she groaned._

_"Gwen, i had the same thing about Hiroshi and Rosalie, Our enemies are trying to invade our minds. Iron is trying to find your biggest fear."_

_Gwen then turned to see Kyoko with blood on her clothes. "Don't let him in."She moaned._

_Gwen nodded as she ran toward Iron and took out her samurai sword. She closed her eyes and felt something that her sword pierced. She opened her eyes to see Iron with blood on his clothes._

_"D-Damn..."he slightly yelled._

_"I'm not letting you in."Gwen said as she blasted Iron to the wall._

_Gwen then dropped her sword as she walked toward the light._

_~In Reality~_

Kyoko looked at Gwen as she looked back at Hiroshi. Chase looked down the hallway. The team looked at each other. Suddenly a glow appeared by the door. The doors opened as it revealed to be...

Gwen.


	14. Gwen and Chase's Big Secret

**Last Time,Gwen found her true potential. Now you'll see a secret that Gwen and Chase have been keeping.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Gwen and Chase's Big Secret**

Gwen smiled as she walked toward the team. She let out a laugh as she walked toward Chase and embraced him in a hug.

"Chase.."She whispered.

"G-Gwen..."he stuttered shockingly. He began to hug back as she smiled and laughed.

"Gwen, you're back.."Kyoko smiled.

"Yup."Gwen said as she stopped hugging Chase. She then looked at him again as she smiled. "and i'm not leaving."

Chase smiled as he kissed her lips.

"Never thought that Gwen and Chase were a thing."Nexa smiled.

Gwen suddenly ran to the bathroom as she closed the door behind her. Chase followed and knocked on the door. He heard throwing up and barfing.

"Gwen?"Chase asked.

"D-Don't come in here,its horrible.."Gwen replied. Chase opened the door as it revealed Gwen in front of the toliet. Her skin was pale and her stomach looked like it got a tad bigger.

"G-Gwen? Are you alright?"Chase asked as he walked toward her.

"I-Im fine.. I-im just a little sick.."Gwen stuttered.

"G-Gwen..."Chase said as he felt her forehead. "You're Pregnant."

"C-Chase... It was our first time.. How can i be pregnant?"Gwen asked Chase. Chase stood silent as he shrugged. "Help me Up..."Gwen told him. Chase helped her up as they walked out of the bathroom. The team all gasped at the appearance of Gwen. Her skin was deathly pale again,with her blonde hair lost its color and shine with her stomach looking like it got a tad bigger.

"G-Gwen! What happened?!"Ginger asked.

"G-Ginger..."Gwen whispered. "Guys..."She squeezed Chase's hand as a sign of pain and struggle.

"I-I'm pregnant..."she whispered.

Kyoko gasped at the words Gwen just said. Gwen waited for a yell that never came. She saw that her brother,Sam and her sister Ginger to be with a smile.

"Congratulations!"Sam said with a smile.

"You're not mad?"Gwen asked.

"Of course not."Ginger grinned. Kyoko stood there with a shocked expression on her face. "Kyoko?"Chase asked.

"W-What did you guys do?"Kyoko whispered.

"What do you mean?"Chase asked.

"Guys,You guys are totally different kinds of Robots... Steel and Potassium.. you can't change each other! Chase, your DNA can affect Gwen's DNA and kill her!"Kyoko blurted out.

Chase and Gwen looked at eachother with worry. Suddenly her stomach began causing pain. "Ow! Ow!"Gwen cried out in pain.

"She's about to give birth, we got to help her!"Neru shouted. Chase picked Gwen up and took her to the lab for them to help Gwen give birth.

Gwen's vision was blurry, the voices echoed in her mind. "Gwen,"Chase said,"Look at me,Don't go."

She screamed in pain as she tried to get the baby out. Kyoko and Neru struggled to keep her breathing and the baby out.

All the emotions Gwen was feeling: The anger toward Iron,the stress, the pain from the baby,the happiness that she was with Chase,The confusion.

Suddenly she gasped as she heard two faint cries. In the bloody arms of Kyoko and Neru,were two babies. One was a girl,and the other was a boy.

"They're twins.."Chase said as Gwen smiled at him.

Kyoko handed the baby girl to Gwen and Neru handed the baby boy to Chase.

"Looks like its the future Steel and Potassium."Yuka said softly. Gwen smiled as the baby girl softly giggled in her arms.

"What are we going to name them Gwen?"Chase asked her. Gwen looked at the baby boy and at the baby girl. "Evanora,and Oliver."Gwen whispered.

"Those are some nice names."Juro spoke as he grinned.

"I'll go get some blankets to cover them."Kyoko said as she ran out to get some blankets.

"I'll go with you!"Rosalie and Hiroshi shouted as they ran after her.

While they ran to the living room, Kyoko and Rosalie searched the couches while Hiroshi seqrched near the shelves. The living room had navy blue couches with a couple of steps leading to the view of the beach (Back Porch).

Suddenly Kyoko felt a dark aura around her that scared her a bit.

"G-Guys..."Kyoko slightly whispered.

Far in the distance,Helicopters flew more and more toward the house. "Shoot them."Said a icy venom voice. the helicopters' sides then released a missile toward the house.

"Rosalie, Get everyone out now!"Kyoko shouted. As Rosalie sped up toward the lab to get everyone out,Hiroshi and Kyoko couldn't do anything as the missile exploded the house. They were blasted back to the wall as the building began to collaspe.

"H-Hiroshi.. Get everyone out! Now!"Kyoko shouted.

Hiroshi did as he was told as he grabbed Rosalie and they flew out of the building. Meanwhile,Kyoko built a forcefield around her which blocked the debris around her. It wasn't strong enough. The debris collasped on top of her as the house crashed into the ocean below.

"Mommy!"Rosalie shouted as she watched the building collaspe.

"K-Kyoko-chan..."Hiroshi stuttered.

Gwen then noticed the noise of perpellars and saw helicopters in the distance.

"Chase,Hold Evanora."Gwen said as she handed Evanora to Chase. She then looked straight as she examined the helicopter with her X ray vision. Her eyes widen as she looked back at the team.

"Its a government Helicopter..."Gwen whispered. "They're after us."

The whole team gasped. Suddenly, Nexa had an idea. She walked toward the tree near the crashed debris. "Where are you going?"Naman asked her.

"Come with me. All of you."Nexa replied. She closed her eyes as she took a deep breathe and raised her hand to her chest. The tree glowed as it revealed a secret door as they walked down the steps. It revealed a barren space. Automatically,Kyoko's weapons and Outfit appeared as if Kyoko programed it to do it. "How did you know this was here?"Naman asked.

"Kyoko showed me this after she had that fight with the government."Nexa replied.

Nexa pressed a button as the wall glowed neon blue to reveal weapons. Then Nexa walked up some steps to a black screen. She wiped the dust off of it as she began to press buttons to make it work. Suddenly,A person appeared on the screen.

"Nexa?"asked the person.

"Hey,Amila."Nexa smiled. Amila had Black hair with White streaks in it with white pure eyes. She wore a white leather jacket with a black tanktop and white jeans with white cargo boots.

"What's up?"Amila asked.

"We need your help. The government is back after Kyoko and so is Platinum. We need your help to stop them and save Kyoko."Nexa explained.

"Okay,I'll gather up my group and we'll be there in a blink of an eye."Amila said as the screen turned black. A glowed evolved from the ground as Amila and her group appeared.

"Hey."Amila said as she smiled.

Amila and her group greeeted the team as Hikari shook hands with her. "Nice to meet you Amila."Hikari greeted her.

"So you're Hikari? You seem exactly like Kyoko said,A beautiful girl with an amazing personality."Amila replied.

"Thanks."Hikari said as she turned red. She turned to the group Amila was with. "Who are they?"

"This is Jake."Amila said as she pointed to Jake. Jake had black hair with a black t-shirt with a skull on it With Black jeans and White Sneakers.

"That's Penelope."Amila pointed to Penelope. Penelope had orange hair with turquiose eyes with a blue jacket,white tanktop,blue jeans and white cargo boots.

"This is Edward."Amila pointed to Edward. Edward had hazel eyes with brown hair with a green t-shirt with a cross on it,Black jeans and green nikes.

"And This is Alice."Amila pointed to Alice. Alice had short golden hair with a dark blue headband,black jeans,a dark blue t-shirt,black jacket,and blue boots.

"Nice to meet you."The group greeted.

"We need to prepare if we're going to fight the government and Platinum. We can't fight with just us. And we need to protect Rosalie,Evanora,and Oliver."Hiroshi explained.

"Who are they?"Amila asked.

Hiroshi whispered to Amila as her eyes widen. She walked toward Rosalie as she ruffled her hair. "You kind of look like Kyoko kid."Amila told Rosalie.

"Thanks,will you guys help us find my mommy?"Rosalie asked.

"Of course sweetie,i won't let anything happen to you or your mom and i promise,i'll look down to every piece of debris until i find her."Hiroshi said as he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Daddy."Rosalie whispered.

"Anyway,Kyoko has some secret weapons. Lets find them."Amila said as she walked toward a wall. She grabbed a handle as she pulled it toward her and it revealed a lock. She unlocked it as it revealed two Vehicles: A Blue Volkswagen GTI,and A Blue Chevy Camero with a black stripe.

"Never knew she had cars."Momoko sweatdropped.

"We gave her those,but she never used them in public. They're special cars."Kaito explained.

"We better go now."Amila said. Everyone got into Kyoko's cars and they got out of the secret hideout and drove off to find the government.

In the broken debris,A hand broke free. "TITANIUM SCREAM!"

A blue glow evolved as the debris broke into pieces.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Well,That was the chapter!**

**And i bet you guys are saying, Daaaangg thats alot of People on Kyoko's side. Well, theres gotta be like 20 people or more on Kyoko's side,The government and Platinum have over like 100 people.**


	15. Battlefield

**Hey Guys! Last Time,Amila and her group reunited with Nexa and the group! Kyoko is missing,and now they have to rescue her and fight against Platinum.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Battlefield**

He couldn't take it. Why did this have to happen to her? Hiroshi sighed as he parked the Camero in a forest. When they got out,they looked around.

As they walked toward the barren forest,they thought. Would we make it through this? Rosalie looked at Juro and then at Kaito. A few miles away from them,stood Men,and the worst enemy the team could've ever met. Platinum.

The others stood beside Platinum,Tungsten,Iron,Beryllium,Calcium,and Kyoto.

Rosalie hugged her father very tightly from terror and fright. "Daddy..."she whispered.

Hiroshi and Rosalie walked toward the government and Platinum. "Hello, Hiroshi."Platinum smirked seductively.

"Who is this?"Darius asked as he looked at Rosalie. She smiled a bit as she felt his cheek. "Hello, Darius, My name is Rosalie."

Darius smiled warmly at Rosalie's manners and act. "Darius,don't get fooled by their act."Tungsten told him. Darius looked at Hiroshi as he frowned at bit. "You're right,We must kill the Yamadas and all of the people with her."

Hiroshi's eyes widen as he spinned kicked Darius and he ran off with Rosalie. Darius felt his head to be bleeding. "Kill them!"

As Hiroshi and his daughter ran,Iron punched the ground as it began to collaspe. Rosalie suddenly stopped as her eyes glowed ice blue. "Rosalie!"Hiroshi shouted.

"MEGA SCREAM!"Rosalie shouted as she screamed so powerful that it pushed back the whole enemy group.

Platinum then looked at Rosalie as she began to sped toward her. She grabbed her by the arms as she began to hold her back. "Let me go!"

"Kill Rosalie."Darius spoke dreadfully.

"Leave Rosalie alone!"Kaito said as he ran toward Platinum and shot her with his Chakram. Tungsten grabbed him and lifted him up as he kneed him in the back. Kaito fell back as blood surrounded him.

"Kaito!"Momoko cried.

Suddenly,the team began to run toward the government and Platinum as they began to fight to the death.

Meanwhile,Back at the collasped house,A glow evolved and it revealed to be Kyoko. She wore her uniform but it was more complex.

she heard explosions and crashes. She then ran toward Tokyo,to help fight Against Platinum and The Government.

Meanwhile, Half of the Team was down. They just won't go down.

As the team fought,Platinum caught Amila's eye as Platinum walked toward Rosalie. "Juro! Get Rosalie,Evanora,and Oliver out of here!"Amila said as she jumped on Platinum and began to punch her. Juro grabbed Rosalie, Evanora,and Oliver as he sped off. Amila's eyes widen as she felt something pierce her heart. She looked down to see Platinum holding a blade toward her heart.

Nexa saw Amila fall as she screamed." AMILA!"

Suddenly, Tungsten went behind her and was about to punch her,but Nexa used her wolf speed and flipped him over and pierced his heart with her soulblade.

"NEXA!"Naman shouted as she held him back.

"Let me go! I need to kill them! They killed my bestfriend and now they killed Amila!"Nexa shouted.

"Nexa—"Naman couldn't finish his sentence as he felt something go through his chest. He looked down to see a blade.

"N-Naman!"Nexa stuttered As tears fell down her cheeks.

Naman fell to the ground in pain as Nexa noticed Platinum did it. Her eyes turned dark yellow as a scary aura surrounded her that even scared the devil himself. "BITCH!"she shouted with venom and hate as she slashed her soulblade while Platinum dodged every attack.

She dodged all the attacks as she jumped up and attacked the floor to a punch that made Nexa collaspe.

"Nexa!"Momoko shouted.

Momoko looked as she saw two men and Tungsten looking at her. She then sprinted toward Tungsten as she punched people around her. she then jumped on him as she punched and slapped him. "YOU KILLED KAITO AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

Momoko was flipped over as Tungsten punched her and was about to stab her with a sphere. But then Kaoru ran toward him as she brought him down and stabbed him with the sphere in his hand.

"Thanks Kaoru.."Momoko said as Kaoru helped her up.

"No problem Momoko."Kaoru smiled as they sprinted back to fight others.

Meanwhile,Hiroshi was fighting Calcium while breathing heavilly and Calcium smirking. Calcium then spinned kicked him as Hiroshi fell to the ground.

"I'll finish it Calcium."Platinum said as she sprinted toward Hiroshi and jumped on him.

"HIROSHI-KUN!"She squealed as she kissed his lips.

"Get off of me you ugly bitch!"Hiroshi shouted with anger as he tried to get her off of her.

"Don't you get it? We both love eachother!"she shouted.

Suddenly Platinum was found on the ground as she felt a punch and kick on her stomach. "HE SAID GET OFF OF HIM."A voice said with venom and hate.

The smoke revealed to be Kyoko with her bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes were dark red as she panted heavilly from all the anger she held toward Platinum.

"Kyoko"Hiroshi whispered.

Kyoko then felt like breaking down as she smiled and ran toward Hiroshi. He picked her up as she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you."She whispered.

"I missed you too Kyoko-chan..."He whispered back as he kissed her cheek.

She winced a bit as she felt Hiroshi put her down. "Are you okay?"he asked.

He saw that Kyoko's left cheek was bleeding and her foot was stained with blood and her outfit was torn and full of blood as well.

"I-I'm fine.."She replied with a smile.

"No you're not Kyoko-chan.."He said as he lifted her chin up slowly.

"Just shut up and kiss me.."she whispered. He smiled a bit as he pressed his lips against hers gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

"NO! HIROSHI IS MINE!"Platinum shouted in pain.

"Shut it Bitch."Kyoko muttered as she continued to kiss Hiroshi.

"KYOTO. GET HER."Platinum commanded. Kyoto and Iron came out as Iron attacked Hiroshi and Kyoto attacked Kyoko.

"Titanium!"Kyoko shouted.

Her eyes glowed icy blue as a ribbon of light surrounded her as it revealed her in her Titanium outfit.

Kyoko kicked Kyoto as Kyoto flipped back to dodge her attacks.

* * *

Rosalie watched as the people slowly began to die out. "Uncle Juro i'm scared.."Rosalie whispered.

"Shh... Its okay Rosalie... We need to get you guys out of here."Juro replied as Rosalie got onto his back and they sped off.


	16. Shoot Me Down, But I Won't Fall

**Okay, So Last Time Kyoko found Hiroshi and now they're back together. Lets see what happens next! C;**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Shoot Me, But I Won't Fall**

Everyone was fighting. Everyone, The Puffs, Amila, The Ruffs, even Akikou! Chikara Yuuki! Were fighting. All fighting for one purpose. To end this situation once and for all.

_"S-Stop it Hiroshi! It tickles!"Kyoko giggled as Hiroshi playfully kissed her neck._

_"Its just so cute when you laugh."He mumbled as he laughed softly._

_"You're so stupid Hiroshi..."She softly laughed as she looked into Hiroshi's eyes._

_Kyoko and Hiroshi were on the beach enjoying the sunset. Hiroshi was on top of Kyoko as he gently nibbled on her neck as she giggled._

_"Hiroshi you idiot, get off of me"she laughed as tears escaped her eyes._

_"No can do beautiful."He replied._

_"Idiot.."She softly mumbled._

_"I love you Kyoko.."He softly whispered in her ear._

_"I love you too idiot... Now kiss me.."She slightly blushed as Hiroshi pressed his lips against hers._

Kyoko kept that memory in mind as she battled. She couldn't take it. Memories of her mother,father, sisters, brothers, everyone. They flooded through her mind as she took steps and breaths to defeat Platinum for eternity.

_"Mama!"Kyoko shouted as she ran toward her mom._

_"What is it sweetie?"her mother asked her._

_"Can i have a cookie?"Kyoko slightly pouted as she pleaded with pleading eyes._

_"Go get some. And make sure you share with your brothers and sisters."_

"_Huff, Huff, _What the heck?" Kyoko slightly whispered. She slashed her blade at Kyoto as she swiftly dodged it. "Just why isn't she covered in scars like i am?"

Kyoto sprinted toward her and punched her in the gut before anyone could even blink. Kyoko fell to the ground in pain. "Kyoko-chan!"Hiroshi cried out in worry as he tried to help his girlfriend.

Iron spinned kicked him to the ground as Hiroshi crashed beside Kyoko. They breathed heavilly from pain and tiredness. "H-Hiroshi..."Kyoko softly tried to say.

"E-Everything w-will b-be f-fine K-Kyoko.."Hiroshi stuttered from pain.

"Don't be so sure."Kyoto smirked. Kyoto then sprinted toward Kyoko and Hiroshi. Kyoko quickly looked at Hiroshi as he nodded. He picked up Kyoko and threw her toward Kyoto as she pushed her toward the ground and began to punch her repeatedly.

"N-No one! I-I mean n-no one will ever defeat me!"Kyoko shouted as she grabbed Kyoto's chest and pulled out her spark in which kept her alive. Kyoto's eyes turned white as a sign that she was dead.

Kyoko slightly got up as she saw that Hiroshi was fighting Iron. He was losing as Iron lifted him up with him grabbing his neck.

"Let him go!"Kyoko shouted as she ran toward Iron and used her blade to slash through Iron's neck to kill him.

Hiroshi catched Kyoko as they both breathed heavilly from the battle.

"L-Lets go Kyoko, we need to do this for Rosalie."Hiroshi stuttered as he got up and helped Kyoko up. They joined hands as they ran to find the others.

* * *

Rosalie grabbed onto Juro's shirt as she held on tightly as they ran with Evanora and Oliver in their arms. "U-Uncle J-Juro! I-Im scared! What if we don't make it..."Rosalie stuttered as tears came down her face.

"Everything will be fine Rosalie-chan,have faith in your mom and dad.."Juro said as they continued to sprint.

Rosalie suddenly felt a strange aura as she stopped. "Uncle Juro..."she whispered.

"What is it?"Juro asked her worriedly.

"LOOK OUT!"She said as she pulled Juro toward her and they took cover. A blast was heard as the area filled with smoke. It revealed to be Tungsten and a group of goverment men loaded with weapons.

"Search everywhere. We need to kill that stupid Rosalie and those pathetic children Evanora and Oliver, and that boy, Juro."Tungsten said with venom.

"J-J-JUROO!"Rosalie screamed as she began to run toward Juro and the others.

"There she is! Kill her!"Tungsten commanded.

"NO!"Shouted a voice. Suddenly Kyoko sprinted toward Tungsten and pushed him out of the way. Hiroshi then kicked the weapons out of the men's hands as Gwen came as flipped them over.

"Mommy! Daddy!"Rosalie cried as she ran toward them and embraced them in a hug.

"Rosalie are you okay?"Kyoko asked her as she kissed her forehead.

"I-I'm fine but i'm scared.."Rosalie whispered.

"You'll be fine sweetie..."Kyoko reassured her.

"We need to get Rosalie out of the battle.."Kyoko whispered to Hiroshi.

"I can take her,Evanora,and Oliver to my house so they'll be safe."Gwen responded.

"Alright but quick."Kyoko said as she kissed Rosalie's forehead and Gwen, Rosalie, and her children teleported away.

Kyoko looked at Hiroshi as she gasped and saw her worst nightmare. "N-No..."Kyoko whispered.

In front of her she saw her friends, her family, dead. A few miles away from them,stood Platinum,Tungsten,Darius,Beryllium,and Calcium.

"You monster! You took away my family and friends!"Kyoko screamed while tears escaped her eyes.

"You're not alone Kyoko."said a voice.

Kyoko turned around to see Momoko with a determined look on her face. Behind her was Chase,Neru,and Kaoru.

"They killed Kaito, and now we'll rip their heads off."Momoko said with venom.

Kyoko nodded as they all looked at Platinum and her group.

"Get them."Darius commanded.

Platinum and her group started to run as Kyoko and her team ran toward them as well.

Everyone was still fighting. Kyoko and Platinum kept fighting and fighting, neither of them running out of breath.

Suddenly Momoko fell to the ground. Kyoko looked back and saw that she was stabbed in the stomach. "Momoko!"Kyoko shouted. Kaoru then fell down as well as she got stabbed in the thigh by Tungsten.

"Kaoru!"

Chase then fell down as well,his spark was ripped out by Beryllium.

"Chase!"

Neru collasped, with blood surround the wound where she got stabbed.

"Neru!"

Hiroshi then collasped as well as Kyoko noticed they stabbed him in the back.

"H-Hiroshi!"

Platinum then spinned kicked her to the ground as Kyoko fell beside Hiroshi. "H-Hiroshi.. H-Hiroshi! Wake up!"She cried.

"Now for you're special punishment."Platinum smirked.

Suddenly a girl with Silver hair and a silver outfit with pale skin appeared with red and black eyes. She grinned evilly as she used her powers to put pressure on Kyoko.

"N-No..."Kyoko cried as tears spilled down her eyes. "Iridium.."

The girl, known as Iridium, grabbed Kyoko by the neck and began to squeeze it til Kyoko felt deep pain.

"N-No..."

_Hiroshi._

_Nexa._

_Kaito._

_Shiro._

_Riku._

_Yumiko._

_Amaya._

_Juro._

_Miku. _

_Momoko._

_Miyako._

_Kaoru._

_Naman._

_Amila. Why did it have to be you guys to get killed? You guys were just family, friends, and you didn't deserve to get killed._

_Mom... Dad... You sacrificed everything for me and my family to be safe. _

_You stopped Platinum from getting to me._

"Now, I'LL STOP YOU!"Kyoko screamed. A yellow glow emerged from Kyoko as she was released by Iridium and she flew up in the sky.

"Kyoko-chan!"A voice said.

Kyoko opened her eyes to see Chiharu. Chiharu has long silver-grey hair with a bang covering her left eye, wears a sparkly silvery top that stops under her bellybutton, gray pants that hug her legs, silver high heel boots, and she has a grey music note on the right side of her hair as a clip. Kyoko held out her hand as Chiharu went back in her egg and they began to transform.

Kyoko then wore a long sleeve silver top that stops under her bellybutton, grey pants that are long with music notes on them, silver 2-inch high heel boots, and her hair is put down with a grey music note on the right side of her bang.

"Chara Nari: Music Creation!"

Kyoko then began to sing a song.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet_

_you shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_r__icochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

A huge spark of light glowed from Kyoko,which released a huge wave. Meanwhile,Rosalie and Gwen were at their house while Rosalie felt the energy.

_Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'__m talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Everyone's eyes then began to open as a sign that they were alive. Their wounds were complete gone, and Platinum and their group's energy were evaporating.

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone hard, as bulletproof glass_

Kyoko's voice was so powerful,that it cleared the skies and it created lightning.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Kyoko then stood silent as she began to lose sight and began to fall. She then crashed to the ground as she untransformed with Chiharu,with Chiharu still in her eye beside Kyoko.

Nexa looked up and noticed the clear skies and saw that Kyoko collasped with Chiharu.

"Guys! Come on! We got to go help Kyoko!"Nexa said.

The team got up and they ran to where Kyoko was. "Not so fast."Iridium said with Venom.

"I AM TITANIUM!"Shouted a voice.

The musical tone effect Iridium's life energy as she faded into ash. The musical tone revealed to be Kyoko with a music note on her right side of her bang, indicating that she chara changed with Chiharu.

"Kyoko!"Nexa said happily.

"Nexa.."Kyoko whispered as she began to walk slowly toward Nexa but collasped.

"Kyoko!"Hiroshi exclaimed as he ran toward her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?"Kaito asked Kyoko.

"I-I'm fine.."Kyoko stuttered as she felt weak from her legs. She looked back at the ashes left from Platinum and all the government and her group. "Come on, Its over.."


	17. Forever

**Hey Guys! Well today! Here's the final chapter of I Am Titanium 3! *starts crying* i can't believe it's finally over! *stops crying* oh well! Got to move on! Anyway, hope you enjoy the final chapter!cx**

* * *

**Final Chapter**

_**Forever**_

Kyoko was on the beach enjoying the sunset. She merely sighed. A warm pair of arms gently embraced her as a smile appeared on her face. "Hey Beautiful."

She softly giggled as she looked up to see Hiroshi. "Seriously, _Beautiful?_"_  
_

"What else can i say?"He asked her as she giggled.

"You're so stupid Hiroshi.."She said as she kissed his cheek. They looked at the sunset as the waves hit the sand every second.

"Kyoko-chan?"Hiroshi asked.

"What is it Hiroshi-kun?"Kyoko asked him. Her eyes merely widen as she saw what Hiroshi did. On her finger next to the pinky, was a diamond ring.

"H-Hiroshi?"Kyoko asked him as she blushed hard. "A-Are y-you a-asking m-me t-to m-marry y-you?"

"Yes Kyoko-chan, Please say yes, i love you too much."Hiroshi told her.

Kyoko pondered on her thoughts for a moment as she looked at the diamond ring around her finger.

"Y-Yes.."she stuttered. "I-I'll marry you Hiroshi.."

Hiroshi smiled as he kissed Kyoko on the lips as the sunset disappeared and the night went on.

* * *

**1 Year Later..**

"Mama! I'm ready for school!"Rosalie said happily. Rosalie had her hair up to her shoulders now as she wore a navy blue t-shirt with black jeans and blue adidas,with her navy blue bow in her hair and her navy blue eyes sparkling.

"Okay sweetie,I'll be right there!"Shouted Kyoko from upstairs. Kyoko wore a white oversized seethrough t-shirt with a navy blue tanktop,black jeans with navy blue and black plaid combat boots. Her hair was also in a high ponytail with her bangs roaming freely.

"Hey Beautiful."

Hiroshi wrapped his arms around her waist from behind as he kissed her cheek. He wore a grey t-shirt with navy blue writing saying "Tell No Lie" in faded writing with painting stains on it,black baggy jeans and blue jordans. "You really got to stop calling me beautiful."

"Thats the only way i can describe you."He whispered in her ear as she softly laughed.

"Well now i have to put up with it for the rest of my lifetime. Now come on, our daughter is waiting."Kyoko told him as she walked downstairs with him to Rosalie.

They walked outside to see the rest waiting for them.

"Hi Rosalie! Are you ready for school?"Evanora asked her. Evanora had platinum yellow hair in a high ponytail with orange eyes. She wore a orange dress with white tights and orange flats.

"Yup! Where's Oliver?"Rosalie asked her.

"He's still packing. Man, he takes too long."Evanora rolled her eyes as she groaned.

Rosalie laughed as Oliver came in running and shouted,"Sorry i'm late guys!"

Oliver had brown hair with white eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with black shorts and black sneakers.

"Hi Rosalie-chan!"Shouted a voice.

Rosalie turned around to see a boy the same age as hers. He had brown hair with red eyes. he wore a red t-shirt with black shorts and red adidas.

"Hey Peter!"Rosalie shouted out to the boy known as Peter.

"Woah Woah who is this Peter?"Hiroshi asked with anger.

"He's a friend i met not to long ago."Rosalie explained.

"You better stay away from my daughter or i'll pummel you to death."Hiroshi said with anger as a tick mark appeared on his head.

"Not going to happen old man. Let's go Rosalie."Peter said as he,Rosalie,Evanora,and Oliver took off.

"PETER! GET BACK HERE!"Hiroshi yelled angrily as he ran after Peter and the kids.

"Over protective father."Kaoru and Nexa laughed.

Kyoko then came out with a bag full of food.

"What's that for?"Miyako asked.

"I'm hungry."Kyoko mumbled as she chewed on some cookies.

"HIROSHI! YOU GOT HER PREGNANT AGAIN!"Hikari shouted angrily as she ran after Hiroshi to beat him Up.

Kyoko slightly laughed as she looked at her stomach.

_~The End~_

**_Credits:_**

_Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way you feel_

_Had no example of a love, that was even remotely real_

_How can you understand something that you never had_

_Ooh baby if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

**Anime: **_Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z!_

_**Created By: **Craig McCracken  
_

**_Co-Produced by: _**_Cartoon Network and Aniplex_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_ **Characters:**_

_**Kyoko Shinkinka Yamada**_

_**Hiroshi Hoshina**_

_**Rosalie Ariana Yamada Hoshina**_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby, oh_

_Girl let me love yo_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

_ **Momoko Akatsutsumi**_

_**Miyako Goutokuji**_

_**Kaoru Matsubara**_

_**Kaito Yamada**_

_**Riku Yamada**_

_**Shiro Yamada**_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_

_It's been there for quite a while_

_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_

_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_ **Juro Yamada**_

_**Yumiko Yamada**_

_**Amaya Yamada**_

_**Miku Yamada**_

_**Chase Russo**_

_**Gwen Rogers**_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_ **Oliver Russo Rogers**_

_**Evanora Rogers Russo**_

_**Nexa Rhosly**_

_**Naman**_

_**Amila **_

_**Hikari Koboyashi**_

_**Hisashi Hoshina**_

_**Neru Yamashita**_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Girl let me love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you, girl let me love you baby_

_ **Yuka Narashima**_

_**Rose Zachary**_

_**Beryllium**_

_**Calcium**_

_**Tungsten**_

_**Iridium**_

_**Iron**_

_**Kyoto**_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats_

_For every heart that beats, heart that beats..._

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_And all your trouble_

_Don't be afraid, girl let me help_

_Girl let me love you_

**_Chikako_**

**_Hiro_**

**_Daiki_**

**_Aika_**

**_Jake_**

**_Penelope_**

**_Alice_**

**_Edward_**

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_

_I'll take you there_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

_Girl let me love you_

_Let me love you baby, love you baby_

**_Story Line Created By:_**

_~DreamerImagination~_


End file.
